Fallen Futures: Part 2
by Tiffani Kai
Summary: Luce, along with her niece, is reunited with the Winchesters. Picks up in Season 3 with Dean sentenced to life in Hell. Now with Luce in the mix, will Sam make better choices after Dean's death, or still follow the same path? Sam/OC - on Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Part 2! :D It picks up between "Bad Day at Black Rock" and "Sin City". This installment will have hunts from the show. I'll probably be throwing in extra hunts, but this will follow the story line of Seasons 3 (and other seasons, but we'll get to that later, I don't want to give too much of my plan away). Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, the characters of, or the plot line. This is rated T for now. It may or may not change to M. I'm not totally sure yet. There's a bit of dialogue (technically, I paraphrased it) straight from the episode "Sin City", so all rights go to Supernatural, Eric Kripke, Sera Gamble, Ben Edlund, and the rest of the amazing writers and crew of Supernatural. There's a bit of time jumping in this chapter, so I apologize but I just want to get through some of it quickly because I can't wait to start writing the hunt scenes! I'm going to write this in a way that you won't need to read part 1 in order for this to make sense, but I'd appreciate it if you did :)**

* * *

"Sammy, I'm in the mood for a road trip. How does Vegas sound to you?" Dean smiled while Sam just sighed. "C'mon, it's my dying wish."

"Another?" Sam smiled, in an attempt to hide the pain Dean's words caused him.

"Well, I'm gonna get in as many as I can get!"

"Let's just go back to Bobby's for now. Then we'll decide our next move."

"Fine."

* * *

"Do you, do you hear a vacuum? I didn't know Bobby even owned a vacuum." Sam asked.

"What's even worse, he's vacuuming to Bon Jovi!" Dean cringed at the music choice.

"Hey, I like 'Bad Medicine'."

"You would."

The brothers walked up to the front door. Dean went to knock, but Sam stopped him.

"Someone's here with Bobby."

"What makes you say that?"

Sam pointed to the black and red '65 Mustang parked next to the house.

"How did we miss that just two seconds ago?" Dean asked.

"I dunno, wait- do you hear, laughter?" Sam asked, his ear pressed to the door. "It sounds like a child."

Sam tried the door, finding it unlocked. They walked into the house finding Bobby sitting at his desk with a little girl in his lap.

"Bobby?" Dean called out, "Who is that?"

"Dean! Sam! Hey boys! This is Selena." Bobby smiled.

"She a," Dean shouted until the vacuuming and music stopped. "She a long lost niece or something?"

"Nope, she's your daughter."

"Wha- How? That's not possible!" Dean exclaimed.

"Bobby, don't tease him!" a woman's voice called out from around a corner.

"Luce?" Sam gasped.

"Hey, Sam. Hey, Dean. It's good to see you, it's been a while!" Luce smiled. "And Dean, she's not your daughter."

"Is she," Sam paused, "yours?"

"Nope. She's Leila's."

"So, this is the daughter of my doppelgänger?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah. He's actually the reason I took her and left."

"Where's Leila?" Sam asked, even though he had an idea as to where she was.

"Dead." Luce replied stoically.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. How are you holding up?" Sam's voice grew soft.

"I'm alright. I'd tell you more, but Selena is starting to repeat what she hears and I don't want her to know what happened to her mom. After I put her to sleep I'll tell you about it. So, you boys hungry? Bobby said you were on your way, so there's plenty left over from dinner!"

"Sounds great! What did you make?" Dean smiled as he clapped his hands together.

"Spaghetti. It's basically all Selena ever wants to eat, so I thought I'd treat her after the long car ride."

"I guess the mustang we parked next you was yours." Sam thought aloud.

"That's probably mine," she smiled back and led the brothers in to the kitchen while Bobby continued to entertain Selena.

Dean and Sam sat at the table while Luce plated there food.

"I have to ask, were you really cleaning to Bon Jovi?" Dean asked as she set the food in front of him.

"'Course! Why?"

"I'm just not that in to Bon Jovi."

"You've got to be kidding! Bon Jovi rocks!"

"Uh, no, actually, they don't," Dean stated.

Luce glared at him, "Alright, in, let's say, one year, you will admit that Bon Jovi rocks."

"A year?" Sam choked out.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just, ironic that you chose that amount of time."

* * *

Luce sighed and fell back on the couch after putting Selena to sleep. She held a baby monitor in her hand just as a precaution.

"She asleep?" Bobby asked, looking up from one of his many books at his desk.

"Yeah, she went out like a light. It's been a long day for her," Luce yawned.

"So, what's the deal with Leila?" Dean said walking into the room from the kitchen with Sam following. They sat on the couch across from Luce.

"I wasn't able to save her."

"From what?" Sam hunched forward.

"Sam, did you get sent to a little camp thing full of psychics like us?"

Dean stiffened at the memory and Sam stayed calm, "Yeah, I take it you and Leila went too."

"Yeah, we did. We somehow got there at the same time, leaving the other Dean alone with Selena. Well, long story short, she was killed by one of the others there during our attempt to escape. Somehow I was able to fly below any of the radar and I got out. I could've kept going when I realized she was gone, but I couldn't bring myself to leave her there. I ran back to find her dead. I grabbed her body and carried her out. I still don't know how, or why, I was able to leave."

"You got out?" Sam whispered, still shocked she managed to get out. Dean and Bobby looked at each other skeptically.

"Luce, do you want some water?" Dean asked.

"Uh, yeah sure. Thanks," she answered, wiping away a tear that fell down her face.

Dean came back with a glass of water and stood next to her to watch as she drank it. Nothing happened, much to Dean and Bobby's surprise.

"Luce, do you know what was in there?" Dean asked.

"You didn't poison it, did you?" she stared at her cup.

"It was holy water." Bobby answered.

"Oh, thank God. I was starting to get a bit worried!" she laughed.

"Yeah, well I'm still worried." Dean took out a silver knife and quickly cut Luce's arm.

"Ow! What the Hell was that for?"

"So, you're not a shifter?" Dean asked.

"Well, not since I last checked," Luce glared.

"Better safe than sorry. I'll get you a bandage." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

* * *

The next morning, Sam and Dean awoke to the smell of bacon. They walked into the kitchen to find Luce at the stove, Selena in a highchair, and Bobby at the table drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

"Breakfast?" Luce turned around to greet them.

"Please!" Dean smiled and sat down at the table. Luce sat a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs in front of him which he dove into immediately.

"Sam, anything for you?"

"Uh, sure, thanks."

"Can get some coffee?" Dean asked between bites.

"Sure," Luce went to get the coffee but stopped we she heard Dean cry out in pain. She turned to find Bobby glaring at him with his newspaper folded up next to Dean's head.

"Idjit, she's not your slave. Get it yourself."

Luce and Sam looked at each other and tried to contain their laughter when Dean got out of his seat and got his coffee.

"Here, ya go," Luce said through suppressed laughter as she gave Sam his food.

"Thanks, it looks great!"

"Mama!" Selena blubbered and pointed at Luce.

Luce revealed a golden locket that was hidden under her shirt and opened it to show the child, "Look, here. This is your mom and this is you." Selena reached out and touched the necklace with her little fingers. Luce kissed the top of her head and grabbed a little bowl of cheerios for her. She sat at the table, aware of the stares coming from everyone, but avoiding them.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room until Dean broke it, "What made Leila decide to name her daughter Selena?"

Luce smiled, "I don't really know, but she was really out of her mind when she decided on a middle name."

"What is it?"

Luce started to laugh, "Her full name is Selena Sparkle Winchester."

"Sparkle? Wasn't that Leila's alias at the bar?" Sam said in shock.

"Yeah. She thought it added pizzazz to her name."

"Well, her eyes sparkle, so I guess the pizzazz worked." Bobby smiled at the girl.

Sam, Dean, and Luce all smiled at each other as Bobby fawned over Selena.

* * *

"Selena's down for her first nap of the day. So, tell me, anything new for you guys?" Luce joined Bobby and the brothers in the living room turned study.

"Well, Sammy's found himself a demon girlfriend." Dean glared.

"She's not my girlfriend! She said she could help save you!" Sam argued.

"Save Dean from what?"

"Tell her what you did, Dean. Go on," Sam prompted.

"Sam died. I sold my soul to a cross road demon to get him back."

"Yeah, and now he's only got a year left to live."

"Wait, cross road demon? I thought that was just a myth."

"Isn't that what you said to us when you found my doppelganger?"

"Yeah, but, cross road demon? It actually works?" she replied as an idea came to her.

"Don't even think about it," Bobby looked up at her. "I can see that look in your eyes. You're not about to go sell your soul to get your sister back."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. Don't you usually get ten years?"

"Usually, yes. But Dean was so desperate to get me back that he agreed on one year." Sam scoffed.

"Hey, Sam, chill. He's your brother and he loves you. Of course he's gonna do whatever it takes to get you back." Luce snapped. "Now, what's this about a demon?"

"Her name is Ruby," Sam started. "She said she can get Dean out of his deal."

"You don't honestly believe her do you? Demons lie and exploit weaknesses." Luce looked at him quizzically.

Dean snapped his fingers and pointed at her with a smile, "Thank you! See, Sam, she agrees. You can't trust demons. In fact-"

"Hey, Luce, what do you know about the Colt?" Bobby cut off Dean.

"Depends, what year and make are we talking?"

"No, I mean _the Colt_."

"As in Samuel Colt?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it was my usual bedtime story as a kid. You don't really believe it exists do you?"

Bobby opened one of the drawers in the desk and took out parts of a gun along with what appeared to be a instruction manual. "Still think it doesn't exist?"

"Oh my God," her eyes widened. She rose from the couch and sat on her knees in front of the desk just staring at the intricate details carved on the gun. "_Non timebo mala_. Fear no evil, right? My Latin's a little rusty."

"Yes, ma'am." Bobby smiled and watched her admire the gun as if it were the most valuable item in the world. Then again, in their world, it was.

"What happened to him?"

"Him?" Dean spoke up.

"What, you don't name your guns?"

"Uh, no," he shifted uncomfortably and left the room.

"I'll take that as a yes," Luce laughed.

* * *

After moving some furniture, the group of hunters focused on fixing the Colt. Bobby sat at his desk, staring at a sad looking portion of it. Dean and Luce started making the bullets until Selena woke up and she had to take care of her. Sam stayed back and tried to find another case for them. Luce was itching to go on a hunt, but knew that she wouldn't be able to go. She walked down the stairs, with Selena in tow, to find Bobby threatening to kill Dean.

"What I miss?"

"We found a hunt in Ohio." Sam answered.

Luce smiled and sighed, "I haven't been on a hunt in probably a year."

"Well, once I get this fixed, I'll be able to watch after Selena for you so you can get back out on the road."

"Oh, no, Bobby! I couldn't leave you here alone with her, it's far too much to ask. Besides, I've started looking into an apartment nearby so I can get out of your hair."

"Hush up, girl. You know you're staying here."

"Well, we're gonna leave before this turns into a full on chick flick moment." Dean grimaced and led Sam out the door.

* * *

**~Luce POV~**

I stood at the window holding Selena, trying to coax her to go back to sleep, and watched as Bobby tried to test out the Colt. I still couldn't believe it was real. All through childhood, my adopted parents told me stories of a magnificent weapon that could kill anything. Now, right in front of me, is this legend. I walked away from the window to put Selena in her crib. Bobby was letting me stay in one of his guest rooms, which made Dean and Sam have to share the other. When I went back to the window, I saw a blonde woman standing in front of the target.

"Where did she come from?" I asked aloud. I jumped when he shot her and went into panic mode when she didn't flinch or seem to be in pain. I quickly grabbed the container of salt on my nightstand and poured it around the crib. I went back to the window to watch her lead Bobby into the house. I grabbed the .45 I kept in the back of my waistband and walked silently out of the room and down the stairs. I watched as Bobby sat at his desk with her and surveyed the Colt. I walked the rest of the way down the stairs, gun still pointed at the mysterious stranger.

"Put the gun away, I'm here to help." She spoke without looking back at me.

"Who are you?" I lowered my weapon only slightly.

"Ruby."

"So, you're Sam's demon friend."

"Yes, and I'm here to help the old man fix the gun. Anymore questions?"

"Why would you want to help us fix the one thing that can kill you?"

"I already asked. She avoids exact answers more than a politician," Bobby grumbled.

I sat on the couch and eyed her suspiciously while Bobby tinkered on the Colt. Frankly, I couldn't care less about Sam trusting her. I didn't trust her. I was just itching to go on a hunt and I had something to hunt right in front of me. It was almost too easy.

"Hey, Bobby, how are we gonna know when it's fixed? Any chance I can test it? I mean, we do have a test subject with us."

"Play nice, Lucy. Think about how upset Sam would be if you killed his only chance at saving his brother." Ruby mocked.

My sight started going red and I was getting really hot. I'd had enough of this little demon bitch.

"Luce, go check on Selena." Bobby commanded, clearly noticing my anger.

I walked out of the room, muttering about how she wasn't allowed to call me Lucy. When I got to the room I found Selena sleeping peacefully and the salt around her crib still fully intact. I had been thinking about investing in an iron crib and now that there was a demon in the house, it seemed like a good idea.

* * *

"Luce, I'll be back. Sam and Dean got themselves in trouble again." Bobby called in to the kitchen.

"Be safe, and bring 'em back in one piece."

"Will do."

I heard the door shut and turned to Selena in her highchair, "What are we gonna do all alone in this house? Do you wanna do some more cleaning?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Mama!" she blubbered through laughter. She had been calling me 'mama' since Leila died. Every time she said it, a little part of me died.

"You want your mama?"

She reached out to me and I picked her up. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and pulled me tightly to her. I ran my hand over her back as I bounced around the kitchen. I toyed around with the idea of getting Leila back, but I knew Bobby and the Winchesters would kill me before my ten years were up. We already had one deal to take care of, we didn't need another.

* * *

After feeding and bathing Selena, she was finally down for the night. Now if only she'd sleep through the night. She was a little over a year old, but she still wouldn't sleep all through the night. Honestly, I blame the stress of losing her family. First her mom, and now her dad. I was just waiting for her to call Dean 'dad'. That probably would send me into a crying induced coma. This little girl was the only family I had left, and I was going to make damn sure to keep her safe. I wouldn't have taken her from her dad if I thought she would be safe with him. But his mental health was lacking. I knew I'd have to tell Dean and Sam why I left soon. What's worse is that someday I'd have to tell Selena everything.

I sat on the couch, waiting for Bobby's return, with the baby monitor in one hand and a book on Voodoo I'd brought from home. I was going to have to go back soon to get the rest of my stuff. I had brought everything of Selena's but I never got a chance to pack up my house.

* * *

"Luce, we're back," Bobby called out, coming in the door with Sam and Dean in tow.

"Hey, guys! How was the hunt?" I called back from my room.

"Successful. The Colt works." Sam answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Luce, go pack a bag." Bobby answered walking up the stairs.

"Why?"

"Sam and Dean have a hunt. You are going." He walked past me into the room to retrieve Selena from her crib. I went to argue but he stopped me before I could. "You're going. That's final. To be honest, I don't want to have to save their asses this time and I worried they'll start fighting if someone isn't there to intervene."

"Alright." I sighed, even though I was overjoyed by the idea of hunting. I quickly packed a bag and ran down the stairs to meet Sam and Dean at the door.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked. I couldn't really tell if either of them were okay or not with me joining them.

"Yeah, are we all riding in the Impala?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, then I'll have to get a few things from my trunk."

* * *

**A/N: So, let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Dialogue straight from "Bedtime Stories". Credit goes to Supernatural. Still in Luce's POV.**

* * *

"I don't understand, Dean, why not?" Sam argued. They had been arguing for most of the car ride.

"Because I said so," Dean's voice was tired.

"We got the Colt now," Sam continued on.

"Sam," I warned, my feeble attempt to get him to stop.

"We can summon the crossroads demon, pull the gun on her, and force her to let you out of the deal." Sam forced out all while Dean kept trying to cut him off.

"We don't even know if that'll work," Dean finally got a full sentence out.

"Well, then we'll just shoot her! If she dies, then the deal will go away!" Sam wasn't about to let this go.

"Sam," I warned, again. I now understood why Bobby wanted me here.

"We don't know if that'll work either, Sam! All you're pitchin' me right now are a bunch of if's and maybe's and that's not good enough! Because if we screw with this deal, you die!"

"Yeah, and if we don't screw with it, you die!"

"ENOUGH!" I screamed. "Both of you! Just drop this conversation, at least for the rest of the night. Sam, I get it, you want to save you brother, but can we just work on the case at hand while we come up with a solid, fool proof way to save him? Please?"

They both looked at me through the rearview mirror and kept their mouths shut, "Thank you."

"Tell me about the psychotic killer," Dean said after giving me only a moment of silence. At least there wouldn't be any arguing this time. "C'mon, Sam, tell me about the psychotic killer."

"The psychotic killer rips people apart with brute like ferocity."

"Any mention about his teeth or claws, maybe eyes?" I asked. This car ride had gone from unpleasant to awkward in a matter of seconds.

"No," Sam said back, his voice barely above a whisper. "The lunar cycle's right. Look, if it is a werewolf, we don't have long, moon's full this Friday and that's the last time it changes for a month."

"Two days, no sweat." Dean replied, both of them seemed back to normal, or as close as possible.

* * *

"Luce, hurry up in there! We need to go talk to the surviving victim," Dean hollered while banging on the bathroom door.

"Well, I'm sorry! We can't all wake up beautiful!" I yelled back as I quickly surveyed my look. I was wearing a pinstripe pencil skirt and a white blouse with my "I'm the authorities" aka "sensible" black heels. I slid them on and suddenly missed my stilettos. I had been in surrogate mommy mode for so long, I had forgotten how much I liked to dress up and wear heels. I walked out of the room to find the Winchesters in their suits. "What do ya' think?"

They turned to look at me and nodded in approval. "You clean up nice for a soccer mom," Dean smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

I looked over at Sam, his eyes held sadness, "C'mon, let's get going."

"Alrighty, so what's the plan?"

"Sam and I will interview the survivor. You go talk to the coroner and get the full report and then report it back to us. Got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

"That's your sketch of the guy? I bet Selena can do better than that!" I laughed at Sam when Dean showed me the sketch from the interview.

"She's got a point there, Sammy," Dean agreed.

"Thanks, Dean. Good to know you've got my back. So, Luce, what did the coroner say? Any hearts missing in the victims?"

"Nope, but get this, parts of their kidneys, lungs, and intestines were."

"Gross," Sam grimaced.

"Yeah, also, definitely not werewolf behavior." Dean added.

"What do you guys think it is?"

"Demon, maybe?" Sam said, though it was more of a question.

"But why would a demon stop half way through an attack?" Dean responded.

Dean and I fell silent, while Sam began to stutter his way through contemplation, all of us coming up with nothing.

* * *

"We got another victim." Dean announced as he entered the motel room where Sam and I were working to figure out what was going on.

"Who?" I asked, silently thanking God for giving me an excuse to stop researching.

"A woman named Julie Watson. Her husband died and she is in the hospital. Sam and I'll go, you stay here, man the fort, and call us if you come up with anything."

"What? Why can't I go?"

"'Cause this is your first hunt in how long? You gotta ease into it. You can't just jump right back in the saddle."

"You owe me one, Winchester." I glared.

"See ya, Luce." Sam smiled and waved.

"Great, more research." I sighed and returned my attention to my laptop.

* * *

"Can I please come this time?" I begged when Sam and Dean were going out again to visit the old woman's house.

"Well, that depends, do you have any theories about these cases?"

"Well, I'm pretty damn sure they are connected somehow. Frankly, I think it's the little girl. But, other than that, I got nothin'."

"Luce, you're doing a fantastic job so far. Keep up the good work!" Dean smiled and left the room, dragging Sam with him.

"Bastards." I muttered.

I stared at the computer screen, willing it to give me some answers. There were no records of little girls with pale skin and black hair going missing or dying in town.

After staring at the computer screen for about three hours, I decided to check out the hospital's medical records. Finally, I had made a break through. I grabbed my phone and called Sam to tell him the news.

"I know who the girl is!" I boasted before Sam could even say hi.

"Good, because she's controlling these attacks. They all relate to fairy tales. Dean and I just saved Cinderella."

"Huh, so the first one would be Three Little Pigs."

"Right, and after that, Hansel and Gretel."

"Cool, well come pick me up and then we're off to the hospital."

* * *

"Her name is Callie Garrison, Dr. Garrison's daughter. She's been in a coma since she was about a little girl. That's about all I could get from the records. So, we need to have a little chat with the doctor." I explained as Sam and Dean were entering the room.

"Well, you're gonna stay here and be ready if we call you." Dean instructed and started to walk back out the door.

"Wait, why aren't you letting me help?"

"We are. You're doing the research. Bye!" Dean smiled.

I grabbed his arm before he could leave, "I swear to God, Dean Winchester, you are going to give me a great excuse when this hunt is over."

After an hour or so, I received a text from Sam giving me an address and nothing else.

"How in the Hell does he expect me to get there?"

After fighting with a cab driver, I finally started making my way to the door of the house, only to find it broken. I pulled out my gun and stepped cautiously inside. There I saw Dean sitting on top of a frightened man holding a pair of scissors over him.

"Whoa! Stop, stop! Whoa stop! Whoa! Where am I? What's going on?" The man cried out.

I ran past Dean and the man to a little girl crouching in a corner.

"So nice of you to show up!" Dean scowled as he helped the man up.

"Next time I go with you and Sam on a hunt, I'm driving my car!" I yelled back then turned my attention to the scared girl, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

"So, Dean, why wasn't I allowed on the hunt?"

"To be honest, I still don't trust you."

"What? We did the tests. I'm not a monster."

"Yeah, but can I trust you? I'm sorry, but I don't usually trust other hunters."

"I guess, but we've hunt together before, sorta."

"Yeah, but that was your hunt that you let me join. It was your decision to trust me, now it's my turn. Just, give it some time. I'll warm up to you." He smiled and nudged my shoulder in a brotherly way. "Hey, Sam's already warmed up to you."

"What d'you mean?"

"C'mon, like you haven't noticed him staring."

"Uh, no, I really haven't. So, he's been staring at me?" I couldn't hold back a smile. Just being in the same room as Sam made my heart beat faster, damn that shapeshifter.

"Just one question, do you like him or the shapeshifter from Vegas?"

"Well, I fell in love with the Sam shapeshifter, then I met the real Sam and just fell for him even more. I don't know, it's complicated. Wait, am I having a conversation about feelings with Dean Winchester?"

"Oh, God, we're having a chick flick moment."

* * *

Late that night I awoke to a soft click coming from the door area. I looked over to see Sam's silhouette walking past the window. I quietly rolled out of bed and snuck out the door.

"Sam?" I whispered groggily.

"Luce? What are you doing up?"

"What are you doing out here? And, is that the Colt?"

"Lucy, you're dreaming. Just go lie back down."

"Sammy, I'm fully awake at this point. What the Hell is going on?"

"Luce, I have to save Dean."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"What, no, Luce. This is something I have to do on my own."

"Oh, like Hell I'm letting you go alone." I raced in the room, grabbed my jacket and ran back out.

"Luce, you're not wearing pants."

"So, what? I'll just sit in the car."

I sat in the car and watched as Sam crouched at the center of the crossroads burying a box. He stood up and looked around. I found myself yawning and when I looked back, there was a woman in a black dress smiling at him. I could see her talking but couldn't make out what she was saying. Sam pulled the Colt on her, only to receive another smile from her. They continued to argue until I saw Sam cock the Colt. I assumed Sam threatened her because she just looked at him a laughed. I sat there for a few minutes, watching them go back and forth. Sam would occasionally yell at her and she just kept smiling and laughing. I only closed my eyes for a minute, but I ended up dosing off, only to be awoken by the sound of a gun going off. Sam calmly put the Colt away and returned to the Impala. He stared ahead, not bothering to acknowledge me.

"Dean's gonna notice that a bullet is missing." I whispered, feeling slightly afraid to talk.

"I know." He replied stoically and then drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Some dialogue straight from "Red Sky at Morning". Credit goes to Supernatural.**

* * *

The following morning was awkward and intense. It was obvious that Dean already knew something and Sam just blew it off and pretended not to notice. We packed up and drove off to another case in Massachusetts. The morning awkwardness was nothing compared to the car ride. I lie down in the back to make it appear that I'm asleep, and I honestly did nod off every so often, but I was awake enough to hear them discussing the night before.

"So, I've been waiting since Maple Springs. You got something to tell me?" Dean prompted.

"It's not your birthday. " Sam answered, obviously playing dumb.

"No." Dean answered, his annoyance clear in his tone.

"Happy... Purim? Dude, I don't know. I have no idea what you're talking-"

"There's a bullet missing from the Colt." Dean cut him off. "You want to tell me how that happened? I know it wasn't me. So unless you were shooting at some incredibly evil cans... You went after her,didn't you? The Crossroads Demon. After i told you not to."

"Yeah, well..."

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Dean yelled, making me flinch a little.

"I didn't." Sam answered quickly.

"And you shot her."

"She was a smartass."

"So, what? Does that mean I'm out of my deal?"

"Don't you think I might have mentioned that little fact, Dean? No. someone else holds the contract."

"Who?"

"She wouldn't say."

"Well, we should find out who. Of course, our best lead would be the Crossroads Demon. Oh, wait a minute..."

"That's not funny."

"No, it's not! It was a stupid freaking risk, and you shouldn't have done it."

"I shouldn't have done it? You're my brother, Dean. And no matter what you do, I'm gonna try and save you. And I'm sure as Hell not gonna apologize for it, all right?"

It was quiet for a minute but I was afraid to open my eyes. It stayed quiet in the car and it was clear they were done fighting. My late night finally hit and I wound up falling asleep completely this time.

* * *

"But I don't understand. I already went over all this with the other detectives." Gertrude Case, the witness to the accident, asked. She was probably in her seventies, but she looked very good for her age.

"Right, yes. But, see, we're with the Sheriff's Department, not the police department, different departments." I answered.

"So, Mrs. Case," Sam started.

"Please, Ms. Case." She interrupted with a smile. I couldn't help but feel a twang of jealousy roll through me as I watched her flirt with Sam.

"Okay. Um, Ms. Case, um... you were the one who found your niece, correct?" He replied with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"I came home, she was in the shower. "

"Drowned?" Dean asked.

"So the coroner says. Now, you tell me, how can someone drown in the shower?"

"How would you describe Sheila's behavior in the days before her death? I mean, did she seem frightened? Maybe she said something out of the ordinary?"

"Wait a minute. You're working with Alex, aren't you?" She glared in a playful way.

"Yep. Absolutely. That's," Dean laughed to convince her, "Alex and us, we're like this."

"Why didn't you say so? Alex has been such a comfort. But I'm sorry. I thought the case was solved."

"Well, no. No, not yet." I answered, feeling slightly worried about who this Alex character was.

"I see."

"So, anyways, we were talking about your niece." Sam said, bringing the conversation back.

"Well, yes. Sheila mentioned something quite strange before she died. She said she saw a boat."

"A boat?"

"Yes. One minute it was there, then it was gone. It just disappeared right before her eyes. You think it could be a ghost ship? Alex thinks it could be a ghost ship."

"Uh, could be. " Sam nodded in response.

Ms. Case put her hand on Sam's and slowly traced a finger along his, "You let me know if there's anything else I can do for you. Anything at all."

Sam smiled at her uncomfortably while Dean tried to contain his laughter. Another twinge of jealousy shot through me. "Okay, well thank you for your time." I smiled and rushed out with Sam and Dean following closely.

We walked along the docks in silence as we all thought over these new findings. We were surrounded by beautiful boats floating in the water beside us.

"What a crazy, old broad." Dean said, breaking the silence.

"Why? Because she believes in ghosts?" Sam asked.

"Look at you, sticking up for your girlfriend. You cougar hound." I teased, desperately trying to get rid of this jealous feeling.

"Bite me."

"Not if she bites you first." I nudged him playfully in return. "So, who's this Alex? Does this mean there's another hunter in town?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't change our job." Sam answered.

"And what looked like a ghost ship, right?" Dean asked, changing the topic.

"It's not the first one sighted around here, either." Sam answered, to Dean and I's surprise.

"Really?" Dean and I asked at the same time.

"Yeah, every 37 years, like clockwork, reports of a vanishing three-mast clipper ship out in the bay. And every 37 years, a rash of weirdo, dry-land drownings."

"So, whatever's happening is just getting started." Dean commented.

"Yeah."

"What's the lore?" I asked.

"Well, there are apparitions of old wrecks sighted all over the world. The S.S. Violet, the Griffin, the Flying Dutchman, almost all of them are death omens."

"So, you see the ship and then a few hours later, you pucker up and kiss your ass goodbye?" Dean summed it up for himself.

"Basically."

"What's the next step?"

"We gotta I.D. the boat." I answered.

"That shouldn't be too hard. I mean, how many three-mast clipper ships have wrecked off the coast?" Dean asked; I instantly felt our luck changing when he said that.

"I checked that too, actually. Over 150." Sam sighed.

"Wow." I whistled.

"Yeah."

"Crap." Dean sighed.

We walked up to the space where the car was parked, only now it was empty.

"This is where we parked the car, right?" Dean asked.

"I thought so." I answered.

"Where's my car?"

"Did you feed the meter?" Sam offered.

"Yes, I fed the meter, Sam. Where's my car? Somebody stole my car!"

"Calm down." I put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I am calmed down! Somebody stole my ca-" He stopped when he began to hyperventilate.

"Whoa, Dean. Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy." Sam and I tried to help Dean stand back up and relax.

"The '67 Impala? Was that yours?" A familiar voice asked.

"Bela?" I looked up to find her standing there.

"Oh, Luce, I wasn't expecting to see you with these idiots." She turned her attention from me to Sam and Dean, "I'm sorry. I had that car towed."

"You what?" Dean demanded.

"Well, it was in a tow-away zone."

"No, it wasn't!"

"It was when I finished with it."

"What the Hell are you even doing here?"

"A little yachting." She replied nonchalantly.

"Wait, you're Alex. You're working with that old lady." I said after putting the pieces together.

"Gert's a dear old friend."

"Yeah, right. What's your angle?" Dean glared; apparently the Winchesters knew her as well as I did.

"There's no angle. There's a lot of lovely old women like Gert up and down the eastern seaboard. I sell them charms, perform séances so they can commune with their dead cats."

"And let me guess, it's all a con."

"The comfort I provide them is very real." I hated to admit it, but she was right.

"How do you sleep at night?" Sam scowled.

"On silk sheets, rolling naked in money. Really, Sam. I'd expect the attitude from him, but you?"

"You shot me!" he yelled.

"I barely grazed you." She rolled her eyes. "Cute, but a bit of a drama queen, yeah?" She added to Dean.

"You do know what's going on around here. This ghost-ship thing, it is real."

"I'm aware. Thanks for telling Gert the case wasn't solved, by the way."

"It isn't." I defended.

"She didn't know that. Now the old bag's stopped payment and she's demanding some real answers. Look... just stay out of my way before you cause any more trouble. I'd get to that car if I were you, before they find the arsenal in the trunk. Luce, it's great to see you again. We should go out and catch up, okay? Ciao." She smiled at me before walking off.

"Can I shoot her?" Dean asked.

"Not in public." Sam sighed before looking over at me, "How do you know her?"

"Vegas is a popular city. She liked to visit and find new customers. If we weren't running into each other because of a case then she'd stop by the bar for a chat. She and Leila were pretty good friends, 'course, Leila didn't know her like we do."

* * *

The following day, the Winchesters and I headed over to the scene of yet another victim. When we arrived, Bela was there interviewing the witness, Mr. Warren. We caught a bit of their conversation; it sounded like he said something about a ship. We walked up and flashed our badges to the man in question.

"Ma'am, I think this man's been through quite enough. You should go." Dean instructed.

"But I just have a few more questions." She argued.

"No, you don't." Sam glared.

"Thank you for your time." She said to Mr. Warren before walking away.

"Sorry you had to deal with that. They're like roaches." Dean yelled the last part to ensure that Bela heard him.

"So, we heard you say your brother saw a ship." I started.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Did he tell you what it looked like?" Dean continued.

"It was, uh... like the old Yankee clippers: a smuggling vessel, the rakish topsail, a barkentine rigging, Angel figurehead on the bow."

"That's a lot of detail for a ship your brother saw." Sam noted.

"My brother and I were night diving. I saw the ship, too."

"You saw-" I was about to continue questioning the next targeted victim when Dean interrupted me.

"All right. Well, we'll be in touch."

"Thank you." Sam added before ushering me away.

"What was that all about? He's the next victim!" I hissed at Dean and Sam when we reached the car.

"Bela was talking to the real feds." Sam sighed and got in the car.

"Yeah, so unless you wanna get locked up for impersonating them, I'd suggest you get in the car." Dean added.

* * *

Dean and Sam dropped me off at the house we were "borrowing" for the night and instructed me to get started on I. the ship while they monitor the Warren house. I was determined to quickly gain Dean's trust, so I didn't argue this time. Besides, this was urgent.

A couple hours later, Sam and Dean showed up looking depressed.

"I assume it didn't end well.." I trailed off looking at Sam's dejected face. He nodded his head in response and sat down on one of the cots we'd set up. Dean followed suit and collapsed on the other. I quietly sat next to Sam and put a comforting arm on him shoulder and rested my head against his bicep. "It'll be okay. You can't save everyone."

He turned his head and looked at me, "I have to try."

"And you did," I raised my head to get a better look at him. His gorgeous green-hazel eyes held so much sadness, "You gave it your best shot. Some people just aren't meant to be saved."

"What about Dean?"

"Is that what this is about? If you can't save everyone then you can't save Dean? Sam, listen," I placed a hand on his cheek, "We're gonna find a way. These things just take time. Don't get so worked up over these little hunts."

He smiled at me and put his hand over mine, "How is it you knew exactly what I needed to hear?"

I shrugged and smiled back, "It's a gift." Reluctantly, I pulled my hand away from him, "Well, it's getting late. We should turn in."

"Sounds good. You bunking with me or Dean tonight?" We turned to see Dean sprawled out on his bed.

"Looks like you're my bed buddy tonight," I laughed.

We lay down close together for a few minutes before Sam broke the silence, "I forgot to ask, did you ID the ship?"

"Yeah, I'll show you and Dean in the morning." I yawned.

"You know, I'm really glad you came. I know it probably doesn't seem like it, seeing as how Dean makes you stay behind to do all the research, but we really do like having you with us." I could hear the smile on his lips as he spoke.

"Thanks, Sammy. It's nice to know I'm not a burden on you two."

"You could never be a burden, Lucy." He laughed.

I kicked his shin with the heel of my foot, "You called me Lucy."

"I seem to recall a conversation in Vegas where we agreed that I could call you Lucy every time you called me Sammy."

"Damn, I almost forgot about that." I sighed before yawning again.

"Get some rest. We've got more work to do tomorrow. I'll talk Dean into letting you join us."

"Thanks. Night, Sammy."

"Night, Lucy."

* * *

"It's the Espírito Santo." I started as I showed Sam and Dean the computer screen.

"Come again?" Dean said in confusion.

"It was a merchant sailing vessel, and it had quite a colorful history. In 1859 a sailor was accused of treason, he was tried aboard a ship in a kangaroo court and hand at age 37."

"Which would explain the 37 year cycle." Sam added.

"Right, here, this is the guy." I said as I scrolled the page down to a close up photo.

"Isn't that the customer we saw last night?" Dean asked, looking closely at the picture.

"You saw him?"

"Yeah, that's him, except he was missing a hand."

"His right hand?"

"How'd you know?" Sam glanced up at me.

"The sailor's body was cremated, but not before they cut off his hand to make a hand of glory." I explained.

"A hand of glory, I think I got one of those at the end of my Thai massage last week." Dean laughed.

"You get massages?" I smirked. "And you call Sam gay."

"Dean, the right hand of a hanged man is a serious cult object and is very powerful." Sam explained after chuckling at my comment.

"So they say." I added.

"And officially counts as remains." Dean thought allowed as he started pacing.

"But still, none of this explains why the ghost is choosing these victims." Sam started looking through the website when there was a knock on the door.

Dean checked the door and then looked at Sam and I before opening the door to reveal Bela.

"Dear God, are you actually squatting? So, how'd things go last night with Peter?" She asked walking in.

Sam, Dean, and I all looked at each other with sullen expressions.

"That well, huh?"

"If you say 'I told you so', I swear to God I'll start swinging." Dean glared.

"Look, I think the three of us should have a heart to heart."

"That's assuming that you have a heart." I mumbled.

"Luce, I'm hurt. And here I thought we were close friends. How's Leila doing, by the way?"

"Dead." I answered through gritted teeth.

"So sorry to hear that. Well, anyway, I come bearing gifts."

"Such as?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"I've ID'd the ship."

"Too late." I interrupted, "I've already done that."

"Well, I know where the hand is."

"Where?" Dean asked warily.

"At the Sea Pines Museum, it's a carp bit of maritime history. But I need help."

"What kind of help?"

* * *

"I hate this plan." I growled as Sam and I drove the rental car to Ms. Case's house.

"It's the best one we've got. Look at the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"You're out of the house and actually working on the case with us."

"As appealing as that is, I still hate this plan."

Sam pulled up to the house and put the car in park while he went to the door. I got out of the passenger's side and moved to the backseat, all the while grumbling about how stupid this plan was. I didn't relish the thought of watching Ms. Case grope Sam all night.

* * *

Sam and Ms. Case entered the party with their arms linked together while I walked behind; I was already feeling extremely jealous.

"This'll get their tongues wagging, hey my Adonis." She smirked at him.

"Just remember, we're on business." Sam reminded.

"Oh, but sometimes business can be pleasure, hmm?" She smiled seductively.

"Right," I rolled my eyes at the couple in front of me. "You know, could I borrow Sam for a moment?" I linked my air with Sam's free arm and slowly began to tow him away. "Thanks."

We walked over to the bar where Bela and Dean were, "Exactly how long do you expect him to entertain his.. date?"

"As long as it takes," Bela smiled, as if she just realized how I felt about all this.

"Look, there's security all over this place, alright, this is an uncrashable party without Gert's invitation, so…" Dean glanced around the room.

"We can crash anything, Dean." Sam glared.

"Yeah, I know, but this is easier and it's a lot more entertaining." He smiled.

"You know there are limits to what I'll do, right?"

"Oh, he's playing hard to get, that's cute." Dean turned to Bela and sighed, "Come on," as he walked away he handed Bela a glass of champagne and leaned closer to Sam, "I want all the details in the morning!"

Bela thanked Dean and the couple walked off. I sat at the bar and got myself a glass of champagne when Ms. Case brought Sam and herself one.

"To us," she smiled and clinked her glass with his. Sam chugged down his glass, receiving a excited smile from his "date".

"God, I hate this plan." I scowled and took a drink. Sam and Gert walked off to the dance floor and stayed there for majority of the night. I watched as she occasionally rubbed her hand down his back and then felt his ass, making him jump a little. The songs lasted forever and it seemed they would never end. After a few moments, Sam leaned down and Gert stretched up to whisper something in his ear. Sam pulled away a few short minutes later and was soon met by Dean and Bela. I rose from my seat and joined Dean and Sam after Bela had carted Ms. Case away. Sam grimaced at a comment Dean made, part of me was glad I missed it.

After leaving the party and getting settled in the Impala, Dean reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve the hand.

"You got it right? Tell me I didn't get groped all night by Mrs. Havisham for nothing."

"I got it... Mrs. Who?"

"Nevermind, just let me see it." Sam paused for a moment while Dean stared at the object in the napkin, "What?"

"I'm gonna kill her." Dean growled and revealed a bottled ship in the napkin.

* * *

I sat in the hallway connecting the living room, where Sam and Dean were arguing about our latest failure, checking my phone. I had at least ten missed calls, all from Dean, the doppelganger, and five voicemails.

"_Luce, please, just let me say goodbye to Selena. I don't have much longer. Please, think about Leila."_

"_Luce, I'm desperate. I gotta see my baby girl again."_

"_Goddammit, if you don't bring Selena back to me ASAP, then I'm calling the police and telling them she's been abducted by her psychotic aunt!"_

"_I'm sorry, Luce, I didn't mean to snap. I just miss my little girl so much."_

"_Luce, you can't hide her from me. I am her father. Please, just come to Vegas to get your stuff and bring her with you. Afterwards, I'll leave you two alone, I promise."_

I hadn't realized I'd been away for so long. When I reentered the living room, I found a note from Sam: _"Luce, Bela is saw the ship. I have a plan to save her, well, try to save her. We'll be at the cemetery if you want to join us. Stay safe, Sam."_

I decided to stay behind and let Sam and Dean deal with Bela's problem, I had a lot on my mind and knew I'd be too distracted. I sat on mine and Sam's bed and ran my fingers through my hair. No part of me wanted to take Selena back to her father, but I had to go to Vegas anyway. I stood abruptly and began pacing the floor as I continued to go over all of my options and think of a few plans.

Sam and Dean returned a few hours later, soaked from head to toe.

"Is she alive?" I stopped midstride as the entered the room and began removing their jackets.

"Unfortunately, yes." Dean sighed and made his way past me and up the stairs to the shower.

I laughed at Dean's annoyed attitude and turned to Sam, who was now without a shirt. My heart skipped a beat as I took in his chiseled torso, taking note of the anti-possession symbol tattooed over his heart. "So, um," I tried to speak, fumbling to find words, "What was your plan?"

"Well, while you were in the other room, I found out the motive. The sailor and the captain that hung him were brothers."

"Wow, very Cain and Able."

"Yeah, so, the spirit was going after a very specific kind of target, people who've spilled their own families' blood. See first there was Shelia who killed her cousin in a car accident and then the Warren brothers, who murdered their father for the inheritance and then Bela. Never could get her to fess up about who she killed. Anyway, she had already sold the hand when she saw the ship."

"Huh, how'd you save her?" I asked; it was taking a lot of will power to keep my focus and not stare at his gorgeous, sculpted abs.

"I summoned the captain and he had a little "showdown" with his brother. Wasn't sure it'd work at first, but we got lucky."

"Well, I'm just glad you and Dean made it out unharmed." I smiled. "Nice tattoo by the way."

"Thanks. Dean and I agreed it was the best way to avoid possession. You should think about getting one."

I nibbled on my bottom lip and glanced up at Sam, "I kinda already have one."

"Really?" He smiled, suddenly very intrigued.

"Yeah, after Leila and I got our first tattoos, I decided we should get a second. It took a bit of convincing, but she agreed to get the symbol. She thought it was demonic at first, but I managed to explain the real meaning without giving away how I knew it."

"So, what's your other tattoo?"

"It's a moon surrounded by stars over a dark blue background with the words "Pain is Temporary, Pride is Forever" written on top in red. It's a phrase my parents lived by, and now I live by."

"Wow, that sounds.. painful." He laughed. "I wasn't a huge fan of the feeling of getting a tattoo."

I chuckled a bit, "Wimp. Now go get a shower, you kinda smell."

* * *

The next morning, Bela showed up and paid us ten grand for helping her before leaving town. We followed suit and left town shortly after. I sat in the back of the car, thinking over my plan to deal with Dean when I noticed a connection.

"Dean?" I interrupted the two's latest argument, which I had been paying no attention to.

"What?" he demanded, sound slightly annoyed with me, yet grateful at the same time.

"You said you've got a year to live, right?" I saw Sam twitch slightly out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll be damned. That's why he thinks he's dying."

"Who thinks who is dying?" Sam turned in his seat to look at me.

"Dean's doppelganger! The whole reason I took Selena and left was because he I thought he was becoming suicidal! A little while after, uh, Leila's death," I paused for a moment before continuing, "He started saying he only had a year left. He kept saying this over and over, even in front of Selena. He was so sure that he was dying. I just remembered the connection between and person and their doppelganger. If the real person dies, the doppelganger dies too. So, Dean making the deal and setting his "destiny" set the other Dean's too."

"I'm the only one who can kill him, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, hey, would you mind dropping me off at Bobby's? I gotta get Selena and head over to Vegas. Dean's been calling and leaving messages, begging me to bring her so he can see her again. I figure, why not go get my stuff and let him say goodbye in the process. You know, kill two birds with one stone."

"Well, sure, I guess." Dean shrugged, pulling a U-turn and heading towards Bobby's.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, if you haven't read Part 1, some portions of this might be a little confusing. If I don't explain certain things well enough, that's because I plan to explain it better in later chapters. Also, the picture on my profile for this house is kinda wrong. This is only a one story house. So… I'll try to find a better picture :)**

* * *

We arrived at Bobby's house a couple hours later. Sam kept complaining about my plan the entire ride. He didn't think it was safe enough for me to take Selena alone.

"Hey, kids! I wasn't expectin' to see you today." Bobby smiled, walking out of the house with Selena on his hip.

"Hey, Bobby." We all greeted as we walked past him and into the house, each holding our respective bags.

I walked up the steps and began packing a small bag for Selena and one for myself. I was half way done when Bobby walked in, "What're you up to?"

"I'm takin' Selena to Vegas. I gotta get my house packed up and Dean wants to see her one last time." I sighed and turned to him, "Look, I don't like this anymore than you probably do, but I have to do this."

"At least let the boys go with you."

"They've got hunts to go on, people to save."

"The people can wait. What's important right now is you and Selena's safety. Besides, who were you gonna have to drive the U-Haul full of all your stuff?"

"I figured I'd cross that bridge when I get to it."

"Lucy, please, let them come with you." He pleaded, giving me his version of Sam's puppy face.

"Okay, okay! Stop giving me that look," I laughed.

"Great, I'll go tell the boys."

Bobby left me in peace after that. I finished packing and headed down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" I asked Sam, who stood by the stairs watching Dean interact with Selena.

He turned to look at me and smiled, "Need a hand with the bags?"

"Nah, I got it. What's Dean doing?" I asked when I noticed him playing peek-a-boo.

"He's trying to make her laugh. He's surprisingly good at it." He added when Selena giggled.

I dropped the bags at the door and went to retrieve Selena. "Is Dean silly?" I asked as I pulled her in my arms.

"Daddy silly!" Selena cheered in response.

I stared at her for a moment. Her pale green eyes looked just like Leila's. She was so innocent and oblivious to the troubled life she was brought into. "He sure is." I forced a smile. I turned to Sam and Dean, "Let's go."

I grabbed the bags and threw them on my shoulder before walking to my car. I popped the trunk and put the bags away, then going around and putting Selena in her car seat. After closing the door, I stood there for a moment, just gathering myself. I was worried she would call Dean 'dad'.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked quietly, placing a hand on my hip.

"She called him 'dad', Sam. That makes this little trip much more difficult." I looked at him, holding back tears.

"I know, but it'll get easier as she gets older." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, Sam." I sighed and opened my door, "Off to Vegas."

* * *

I pulled the car into my driveway with Dean following in the Impala and Sam in the U-Haul we rented. I got out of the car and called the Winchesters over.

"What's the plan?"

"Well, Selena's hungry, so I thought I'd make a quick dinner and then we can do some packing. Sound good?"

"Works for me, I'm starving." Dean said, patting his stomach.

"Alright, well you two can go ahead inside. Here are the keys."

I turned to the car and got out Selena before following the brothers to the door. I walked through the familiar brown doors and into my home. I took in my surroundings, feeling as if this would be the last time I get to stay here. The beautiful mahogany floor, accompanied brilliantly by warm beige colored walls, in the foyer leading to the living room made me feel instantly at peace. The furniture was all a darker shade of mahogany and the couch and chair cushions were a lovely shade of emerald.

"Are you gonna come inside or just stand in front of the door?" Dean smirked while trying to shut the door.

"I'm just... trying to memorize the look and feel of this place." I smiled and entered the living room where Sam was looking at some photos in the entertainment center. I sat Selena down on the couch and took off her shoes, "Selena, sweetie, what do you want for dinner?"

Her face scrunched up slightly while she thought about my question, "Pasketti!"

"You want some _spaghetti_?" I giggled at her attempt. She nodded her head quickly in response. "How could I say no to you?"

I rose from my position and headed off to the kitchen, leaving Sam in charge of Selena _and_ Dean. As I walked in the kitchen, I took a moment to take in the sight of my beloved home. Contrasting the simple elegance of the living room, my kitchen was bold and loud. I had white and black tiled floor matched with deep red walls, my cabinets were black with black trim, and all my appliances were red, just a shade or two brighter than the walls. In the corner of the room was a small round and metal, black table with matching chairs. Leila always joked about this being my favorite part of the house, but that's only because she didn't know that I hunted monsters or had a hidden room for all my weapons.

After finishing dinner, I called the household into the kitchen. I stood back as I watched my family, my new and very complicated family, eat. I stepped out of the room and headed off towards my old room. I walked in and immediately felt a sense of security. My walls were off-white, matching nicely with the light gray carpet. My comforter was a shiny, metallic blue with shiny silver pillows. Near my bed was a small crib set up for when Selena would visit the house while Leila and Dean were out for the night. Everything was in the same spot I left it in. My large bookcase in the corner was overflowing onto my nightstand. My dresser was slightly strewn open, with a few articles of clothing hanging out. You could tell I was in a hurry to leave just by looking at that minute detail. The closet door was cracked slightly, just enough for the steel door hidden behind the clothes to catch my eye. I opened the closet door and moved the clothes aside. After turning the dial, I made my way into the solid steel room. Once inside, memories of showing this room to the shapeshifter, who I though was Sam, came flooding back.

**~FLASHBACK~ ~3****rd**** POV~**

_"How do you do it?" Sam asked once they were seated on the edge of Luce's bed._

_"Do what?" Luce replied._

_"You have a permanent home and a job. How do you hunt?" he explained._

_"Well, I keep my eyes glue to the paper and if something weird pops up, then I take a week off and tell my boss and Leila's that I am going on a "spiritual retreat". They think I'm camping or at a spa. Either way, they know that I come back in a good mood." she answered._

_"What about going on a hunt puts you in a good mood?" Sam continued._

_"Knowing that I got rid of an evil, dangerous creature. Knowing that it could never hurt someone again." she said._

_Sam sat quietly for a moment, "Huh, I guess I never thought of it that way."_

_"You don't enjoy the lifestyle, do you?" Luce asked._

_Sam shook his head, "No. I've tried to get away from it, but I always end up coming back somehow."_

_"Well, maybe you and Dean could try to do it the way I do." she smiled._

_"Maybe one day..." Sam sighed._

_"Hey now, don't get all depressed on me! Cheer up! The night is young and we have the house all to ourselves." Luce cooed seductively._

_Sam chuckled before crashing his lips against hers, pulling her in for a fiery embrace._

_He pulled away for a moment, "You know, I still can't picture you as a hunter."_

_"Do I need to bring out the heels again? Was I not making my point clear? I can hunt just as well as you and Dean, combined! And I do it in heels." Luce laughed, pulling Sam back in for another kiss._

_"How do you keep your gear hidden from Leila?" Sam pulled away again._

_She raised her eyebrows at him and got off the bed. Luce swung open the closet door before nodding for Sam to follow her. She pushed the clothes out of the way, revealing a solid steel door. Luce turned the dial and pushed the door in, revealing a secret room made entirely of steel. Sam surveyed the room, making note of the demon trap painted on the floor. There was a desk covered in files, a small cot, a work bench with rock salt caked on the surface, a tack board with police reports and mug shots, and two large chests, one labeled 'guns' and the other 'knives'. Sam did a double take when he saw a bazooka lying on top of the 'gun' chest._

_"Is that a bazooka?" Sam gasped._

_Luce just shrugged, "I'm prepared for just about everything."_

_"Do you sleep in here?" he asked, motioning to the cot._

_"Sometimes, when I'm really close to a breakthrough in a case. It's comfier than it looks." she answered._

_"Wow... What have I gotten myself in to?" Sam said, noticing little grains of salt on the walls_

**~END OF FLASHBACK~ (A/N: Still 3****rd**** POV)**

Luce remained in her secret room for a while, forgetting about her worries or the fact that she soon had to take Selena to see her father. Being in this room gave her a feeling of serenity and freedom.

Back in the kitchen, Sam and Dean continued to coax Selena to finish her food.

"C'mon, there's only a little left. Are you sure there's no room in that little tummy of yours?" Dean grinned at her.

But the girl just giggled in reply before letting out a yawn. "Daddy, seepy." She rubbed her eyes and then leaned towards Dean.

"Dean, I think she wants you to pick her up." Sam said when Dean just stared at the struggling child.

"You do it."

"She asked for her dad. You're the one who looks like her dad!"

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Really? Is it that difficult to pick up a little girl?" Luce laughed, walking in to find Sam and Dean preparing to play their game.

"She asked for her dad." Dean shrugged, causing Sam to glare at him.

Sam could see the pained expression wash over Luce's face, "Well, she'll get to see him soon." She picked up the child and started to walk out of the room, "I'm going to put her in bed. There are blankets and pillows for you two to sleep on in the hall closet by the bathroom. You can play your little game to see who gets the couch."

"But what about the beds?" Dean cried.

"I will sleep in mine and Selena will sleep in the little crib I have in my room."

"What about Leila's?" Dean pressed, receiving a well-deserved step on his foot from Sam.

"It's Leila's room. I have no right to give what's hers to someone." She replied, her complexion paling slightly. "If you'll excuse me, I have a tired child here that needs her rest."

Sam watched as Luce sauntered off, her soft blonde hair flowing behind her. He had to recompose himself as the sudden urge to reach out and touch it rose within him. She turned around to close the door, making slight eye contact with him and giving him a small smile. He smiled in response then set off to the couch where Dean was already laying down. Sam stole a glance at Luce's door, an idea coming to mind. Before he could stop himself, he made his way to the door and softly knocked. Luce opened the door enough for him to see her wearing a pair of women's athletic shorts and a Princeton t-shirt.

"Dean took the couch... I was wondering if I could bunk with you and Selena." Sam asked, giving her his classic lost puppy face.

"Of course you can," she laughed, feeling the full effects of his sad face.

He smiled a little before entering the room, "Thanks."

Luce crawled into bed, after checking Selena, while Sam stripped down to his boxers and undershirt. Once in his 'pajamas', he curled in bed next to Luce. He ran his fingers through her hair, unable to stop himself this time. Luce rolled over to face him.

"Do you feel it too?" She asked, hopeful that he would say yes.

"Feel what?"

"Never mind, if you did, you would understand."

"Wait, are you talking about the, uh, connection between us?" He propped himself up on his elbow, resting his head in his palm.

"You do feel it," Luce smiled.

Sam grinned down at her, another idea coming to him. He leaned down and gently met his lips with hers. Her hands slowly inched their way up to his face and his free hand lay on her waist. They lay there that way, enjoying the feeling of their first kiss, before snuggling close together and falling asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Set around the time of "Fresh Blood". Location change to Las Vegas. Also, I am unsure of the dates for this episode, but I am setting it as sometime in November.**

* * *

**~Luce POV~**

"Morning," I grumbled when I felt Sam nuzzling his nose against the back of my neck.

"Morning. Your hair smells like lavender and vanilla." He sighed.

"Is that a good thing?" I giggled.

"Very good."

As if sensing that I was awake, Selena began whimpering. I couldn't complain, though, because she actually slept through the whole night. It wasn't the first night, but it was very rare. She would always wake up looking terrified, which led me to believe that she was being tormented by nightmares. I slowly, and reluctantly, rolled out of Sam's arms and got out of bed. I walked over to the crib and pulled Selena in my arms, gently running the tips of my fingers through her soft curly hair. A warm hand landed on my shoulder, I turned slightly to see Sam with a small smile on his face. I looked back down at Selena and her eyes opened slowly, revealing her beautiful pale green eyes; in the right light, they almost looked blue.

"Good morning, Selena." I whispered to her.

* * *

"He's coming here? What am I supposed to do?" Dean whined after I told him the plan over breakfast.

"You are gonna go triple that money Bela gave you. You're taking Sam, too."

"Uh, no he's not. I'm not leaving you here alone with him." Sam scolded.

"Sammy, I can take care of myself. I've already invited him over. It's done. So, you and Dean will go to a casino while I stay here with Selena and her dad."

"I don't like this plan, Lucy." Sam sighed, giving me his lost puppy face again.

"Well I didn't like the plan with you being groped all night by an old lady."

"You think I did?"

"Oh, God, you two already sound like an old married couple." Dean groaned.

"Shut up, Dean." Sam and I yelled at the same time.

After breakfast, Sam and Dean set off to find a tuxedo for the evening while I finished cleaning up the kitchen. Around the time when the other Dean was supposed to show up, I received a phone call from Sam saying they'd found a hunt and were going to rent a motel so the monster wouldn't follow them back to the house. After hanging up, the doorbell rang. I opened the door to find Dean holding a large bouquet of black roses in a beautiful red vase.

"What's all this?" I asked, taken aback when he handed me the flowers.

"It's a thank you present for you. You don't know how much I appreciate you bringing her here."

"Oh, well, thanks, er, you're welcome." I stammered.

I shut the door behind him and went to retrieve Selena.

"There's my girl!" Dean smiled, running up to his daughter and pulling her into his arms. "Daddy's missed you!"

I smiled a little to myself, "I'll let you two catch up. I've got some packing to do."

"Luce, thanks."

* * *

"Hey, Dean, could you keep an eye on Selena? I gotta head out for a bit." I said, walking into the living room where Dean sat with Selena sleeping on his lap.

"Sure, but what could you possibly have to do this late at night?"

"I'm gonna visit some friends."

"Alright, be safe."

"Always am."

I stepped out the door and into the crisp night air. As I walked to my car, a terrible feeling fell over me. I got in and drove off toward Sam and Dean's motel room. I was about five minutes away when I felt the barrel of a handgun press against my arm.

"Turn left at the next light." An all too familiar voice ordered.

"Gordon Walker. It's been, what, five years since the last time I tried to kill you?"

"Sounds about right. Like I told you before, you woulda done the same thing if you were in my position."

"And like I keep telling you, I never would have done that."

"You say that now, but you know I'm right. Now turn right and go to that factory over there." He said motioning his gun to an old abandoned factory in the distance.

"So, why are you in town? Or, better yet, why are you taking me hostage?"

"You smell like Sam Winchester. Sam Winchester is the anti-Christ and I must kill him."

"You're just giving me more reasons to want to kill you." I sighed and pulled into the parking lot. "Why do you think he's the anti-Christ?"

"I heard it from some demons a while ago. He had psychic powers, given to him by a demon. Did you know that? Did you know that he has demon blood in him?"

"Yes, actually, I did. That doesn't make him the anti-Christ, though." I replied, not mentioning the similarities between Sam and me.

Gordon got out of the car and then pulled open my door, "Out."

"And if I refuse?" I looked up at him, actually looking at him for the first time. There was blood all over his mouth and his eyes where dark. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out. "What are you?"

"I've changed." He said simply before hitting my head with the gun handle.

* * *

"Be here in 20 minutes or the girl dies." A voice rang in my head.

"Sam? Dean?" I replied groggily, having no memory of where I was or how I got there.

I heard what sounded like Dean's voice yelling my name from far away, but I couldn't be sure given my current state.

"Bye Dean." The voice said again, "No. I'm a monster."

"What's going on? Where am I?" I asked, trying to pull my hand to my face, only to discover they were tied behind my back.

"Welcome back, Lucy. You know, I thought I had lost you for a second. I guess I just don't know how to control my new strength."

"Gordon?"

"There ya go, put the pieces of the puzzle together."

Flashes of the night's events started playing in my head. One particular memory stuck out in my head.

"You said I smell like Sam. How can you smell me?"

"Think for a second. Do you remember what you asked me when I pulled you out of the car?"

A flash of Gordon's blood covered face and dark eyes popped in my head, "I asked you what you were. And just now you said you were a monster."

"Very good. Keep going, you'll figure it out."

"Are you what Sam and Dean were hunting?"

"No, I finished that hunt for them. Now I'm the target." He laughed.

I blinked my eyes a few more times before opening them to find Gordon squatting next to me. "Oh my God, you're one of them." A small smile spread over my face when I realized he was a vampire. "How does it feel to be the very creature you work so desperately hard to destroy?"

"It feels different, terrible, yet thrilling."

"You know, I swore off killing vampires just because I hated you so much, but I might just have to kill one tonight."

"Well, looks like you might just get your revenge." He laughed and walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to keep going and get to the next scene, but something told me to stop at a cliff hanger. Any guesses as to why Luce hates Gordon so much? Here's a hint, it's briefly mentioned in Chapter 4 of Part 1! Also, I have come down with a really bad case of writer's block, so updates might get a little slow. I'm trying to work through it, and since I know what I want to accomplish with this story, I'm working pretty well. I hope to have the next chapter out tomorrow evening.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Some dialogue straight from "Fresh Blood".**

* * *

Gordon left me in the front part of the warehouse with a gag in my mouth and my hands tied to a pipe. I sat there quietly, trying to free my hands and coming up with a plan for when I was finally free. I started to hear the sound of boots scuffling on the floor. At first, I thought it was Gordon's but then I heard a second set. I turned my head to see Sam and Dean sneaking past me. I tried to call out to them, but the gag muffled yet. Luckily, they heard me.

"Luce," Sam came running toward me. "Hey, you alright?"

"Let's kill that sonuvabitch." I growled after the gag was removed.

"Woah, take it easy," Dean said, looking genuinely concerned.

"Watch your head," Sam warned when I started to stand up.

We started to walk off when, suddenly, a door closed, separating Sam from Dean and I.

"SAM!" Dean and I yelled after the door closed completely.

"DEAN! LUCE!" He yelled back.

Dean began kicking at the door while I frantically searched the wall for a release button.

"Damn it, Sam!" Dean yelled out in frustration. The door was hit a few more times by Sam before it stopped.

"Sam, be careful!" I yelled.

Dean glanced over at me, both of us worried and desperate to save Sam. We continued to search for some sort of button to open the door, all the while hearing Sam saying something, but we couldn't make out any of the words through the door; occasionally we'd hear Gordon's voice or laughter as well. Dean began hitting the gears with a tool he found. Out of frustration, he threw the tool away from him with a grunt. We both stood in the far corner, staring at the door. We were both running out of options.

Before we could register what was happening, Sam and Gordon came smashing threw the door. Dean walked behind Gordon and pointed the Colt at his head. Before Dean could shoot, Gordon twisted his arm behind his back and threw him to the ground. He picked him up and bit at his neck. I looked around for the nearest object, settling for a rusted ax. I pulled it back and went to swing at Gordon, but he grabbed it before it could reach his neck. He pulled it toward him, thrusting me forward.

"I see you're awake now." He smiled at me.

I punched his face, knowing it wouldn't do anything. He laughed in my face and threw me against the wall where I hit my head on a bar. The room began to spin as I became dizzier by the second. I looked over at Dean; he lay on the floor, gripping his neck and looking as disoriented as I felt. I crawled over to him, passing Sam who had something tied around Gordon's neck. Once next to Dean, I ripped the bottom hem of my shirt and gave it to him to use as a makeshift band aid. He nodded in thanks and replaced his hand with the cloth. I looked over to Sam who was standing over the headless corpse of Gordon with the head next to it. Dean and I struggled to help each other up, but eventually managed to get up. We began to walk over to Sam, who swayed a bit. I smiled a little when I was able to see, fully, Gordon's dead body. I walked away from Dean and stood next to the head.

"You finally got what you deserve." I said and kicked his head over to the body. I could hear Dean's voice, but no words. I was in my own little world. I stood there for a moment, taking in the night's events, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Luce, he said he did something to you," Sam said quietly, "when you were younger. What was he taking about?"

"Well, Azazel killed by biological parents, but Gordon killed my adopted parents." I turned to Sam and Dean. "They went off on a hunt, vampires to be exact. I got a call one night from a man saying he killed my parents. When I asked why, he said it was because they were vampires and deserved it. He said that they wanted to say goodbye, but he didn't think a monster should be allowed to have that option. His name was Gordon Walker. From that day on, I swore off killing vampires and decided that I would find him, and kill him."

"Luce, I'm-" Sam started.

"Save it. I don't need your apology." I smiled at him. "You just killed him. I should be thanking you."

"No thanks necessary; we wanted him dead too." Dean smiled.

"Oh, trust me, he'll get his thanks." I smirked, winking at Sam before walking, or limping, off.

"Dude, you're totally getting laid tonight." I heard Dean whisper to Sam.

"Not tonight. You two are staying at your motel room. I'm going home to a nice warm shower and a cozy bed. Enjoy your skeezy motel room! Don't let the bedbugs bite!" I smiled and continued walking to my car.

* * *

"Oh my God! Luce, you're covered in blood!" Dean gasped when I entered the house.

"Hi, Dean. I kinda need you to leave, now." I forced a smile.

"Uh, yeah, okay?" He walked past me, looking at me like I was going to kill him at any second. "Um, thanks for letting me see her. You know, seeing as how my time here is running out."

"You're welcome." I smiled, "Now go."

After locking the door, I walked over to the couch where Selena was sleeping peacefully. I picked her up and moved her to the crib in my room before jumping in the shower to clean the blood and dirt off.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" I walked up to Dean and Sam who were staring at the engine of the Impala outside the house.

"She's making a rattling noise."

"Run a higher octane fuel through her. That should do the trick." I smiled and grabbed a beer out of their cooler.

Dean looked at me with a puzzled expression, "How do you know that?"

"I taught myself how to take care of cars when I rebuilt my baby," I answered, motioning toward my car. "Then, after Selena was born, I started working at an auto-body shop for some extra money since Leila wasn't able to work."

"Sam, if you don't want her, I'll take her."

"Sorry, Dean," I laughed, "but you're not my type."

"What does he have that I don't?"

"Long hair, tall.." I started.

"Excuse me? I'm tall, too!"

"Yeah, but he's taller."

"You're like, 5'2"! Everyone must seem tall to you since you're so short! You look like a midget standing next to us!"

"Hey, I'm not short.. I'm funsize." I smiled, recalling a shirt Leila bought me a few years ago.

"Aww.. Dean, I think you hit a nerve." Sam smiled, looking away from the car.

"Shut it, Sammy." I tried to glare at him, but I was too busy fighting back a smile.

"Sorry, Lucy, but it's true. You are really short." He teased.

"Okay, I'm short. You two can make anyone short." I defended before giving up. "I'm gonna go get Selena and then start back to Bobby's. You two finished loading all the boxes, right?"

"Yeah, and we got your bike too. Were you gonna take any of Leila's stuff?" Dean asked.

"No, this house is paid for, so I don't see the point in selling it. I'll just keep her stuff here."

"Sounds good to me, I'm sore." Dean complained, sitting down on the cooler and rubbing his shoulder.

"Is that why Sam's fixing the car?"

"No, he's gotta learn how to do this. You know, so he can take care of her after I die." I flinched slightly at him mentioning his death.

"Gotcha, well, I'll leave you two to your brotherly bonding time."

"See ya in a bit," Sam turned and smiled at me."

"Hey, no talking. Put your shoulder into it." Dean ordered.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: My writer's block is in the process of leaving so this chapter was able to develop much smoother. I hope to have the next chapter up this Saturday/Sunday. Sorry about the delay! Oh, and I might wanna warn you about some kinda sorta PG-13 material at the end of the chapter..**

* * *

"Sam, I don't know if I can handle this," I cried into his chest.

"Shh... It'll be okay. You can handle this." He comforted, running a hand through my hair.

"I'm trying so hard to keep myself for Selena, but it's always hard this time of year. I mean, recent events have made it more bearable, but it's still not easy."

"Trust me, I understand. I know that it never really gets easier, but you have me to help you through this. Hell, you have Bobby and Dean, too." He leaned down and kissed me softly. "C'mon, we gotta get out there." He started to turn to leave, turning back and holding out his hand. I laid my hand in his and we walked out of the room together. We entered the kitchen and were greeted with the savory scent of bacon.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Bobby cheered. He stood at the stove in a small apron, wielding a spatula.

"Morning, Bobby. Happy Thanksgiving to you, too." I forced a smile.

"I know you wanted Selena to have a normal life, so I went out and bought a turkey and all the other important food items. I've convinced Dean to ignore the hunting side of our screwed up lives and he has promised to be on his best behavior."

"Oh, Bobby, you really didn't have to go through all the trouble. Selena's still too young to even understand what we're doing." My eyes started to tear up; I had to stop talking, out of fear that my voice would crack.

"Lucy, we're celebrating Thanksgiving this year. It's our last year all together." Sam gave my shoulders and small squeeze and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't say that," I sniffed, wiping away the tear that spilled over. I suddenly found myself lost in my memories.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"_Morning, Leila. Happy Thanksgiving!" I sang as I ran into my sister's room wearing my pilgrim hat._

"_It's too early," she growled in response and threw the pillow over her head._

"_It's almost noon. Now get your lazy butt out of bed! Mom and Dad said they'd be home tomorrow so we have to get this place cleaned up! And, if you're really good and helpful, I'll let you invite your boyfriend over this evening for our little dinner."_

"_Jeremy?" She popped her head up, grinning from ear to ear._

"_Wait, I thought his name was Joe? Anyway, yes, he can join us. If he passes all my tests, I might just let you invite him to spend the night."_

"_Aww, Lucy you're the best!" She jumped out of bed and threw her arms around me._

"_I know." I smiled and walked out of her room._

* * *

"_So, Jeremy, how do you meet Leila?" I sat down at the couch next to Jeremy while Leila excused herself to the bathroom._

"_Uh, we were sitting in history and she fell asleep. I woke her up in time so she wouldn't get in trouble. That's pretty much it," he shrugged._

"_Oh, well, that was very thoughtful of you. Would you excuse me, I've got to go check the turkey." I ran out of the room to avoid saying something stupid. I could always count on a weird story about how Leila and her boyfriend met._

_I went to check the oven but was interrupted by the phone._

"_Hello?" I answered, not recognizing the number._

"_Is this the Carter residence?" A deep voice asked._

"_Uh, yes. Who is this?" I answered, a sinking feeling creeping up on me._

"_My name is Gordon Walker. I'm calling to tell you that your parents have been killed."_

"_Excuse me?" I gasped._

"_Your parents, Carly and Jason Carter, they're dead."_

"_How?"_

"_I killed them. They were hunting vampires and were turned. It had to be done. They were monsters."_

_Rage overcame me and my blood felt like it was boiling, "Mr. Gordon Walker, I will find you. I will find you and kill you. I vow to never hunt another vampire and focus on hunting you. They aren't the monsters; you are."_

"_I understand. One more thing, they wanted to say goodbye. They practically begged to call you. I told them they didn't deserve it since they were-" I hung up the phone before he could continue talking._

_Once again, I was left without parents. My family kept dying and I was losing all the people I loved. I just hoped to God that I'd never lose my sister._

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

Bobby and I stayed in the kitchen for the majority of the day. He knew, from experience, how distant I could be on Thanksgiving, so he tried to give me as much space as possible. Part of me was grateful that he was willing to go through all this trouble just so Selena could have a normal life, but another part of me wished we could just ignore what day it was and move on to the next hunt.

_**~FLASHBACK~ ~3 YEARS AGO~**_

"_Luce, it's good to see you!" Bobby smiled when he opened the door._

"_Hey, Bobby. How's it going?" I forced a smile as I entered the house._

"_Pretty good. How about you? You seem kinda dow- oh. Tomorrow's Thanksgiving."_

"_Yep. Do you mind if I stay here? Leila's celebrating this year with her latest significant other and I really don't wanna ruin all her fun with my negativity."_

"_Sure, sweetie."_

"_Actually, do you have any hunts nearby? Honestly, it doesn't even matter if it's nearby."_

"_I don't think hunting is such a good idea right now."_

"_Why? I go almost every year on Thanksgiving."_

"_How do they usually go?"_

"_Fine, well, I get a little more scratched up than usual, but otherwise normal."_

"_Exactly. Trust me, Lucy, it's a bad idea to hunt on the anniversary of someone you love's death, birthday, or any day that triggers their memory."_

_I sighed, "I guess."_

"_Good."_

* * *

_The next morning I went straight to the living room and curled up on the couch with a random book I pulled out of Bobby's book shelf. I sat there for majority of the day with Bobby coming to check on me. He kept trying to entice me to go work on a car in the junk yard or bake something; he knew me so well. I would smile, and kindly refuse. I only left my seat when absolutely necessary. I ended up falling asleep there and just staying._

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

"How are you holding up?" Sam asked as I sat down next to him at the dining room table.

"Well, I'm not huddled in a corner, so I'd say I'm doing pretty well." I smiled at him.

"Good for you." He took my hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. "I'm proud of you."

"It's still early." I reminded, "I could snap any second."

"I have a pretty good feeling you won't," he smiled and lightly kissed me, sending waves of chills through me.

"Hey, now, tone it down, there's a child entering the room." Dean laughed as he walked in carrying Selena.

Sam and I pulled apart. "Sorry," I giggled.

* * *

"Wow, it all looks great!" Dean smiled in delight as he took in the sight of all the food, glancing back in the kitchen to find three different types of pie set out to cool.

"Thank Luce; she did most of the work." Bobby grinned, nodding in my direction.

"Oh, don't be so modest. We did an equal amount of work." I corrected, struggling to hold back a mixture of laughter and tears. My emotions won the battle and a lone tear ran down my cheek.

"Don't cry, Auntie Lucy." Selena said softly.

"It's all just," I sighed as my voice cracked. "It's all so beautiful. I just miss the rest of the family, all of ours, and wish they could be here celebrating with us." Tears started streaming down my face and I fought to regain my composure.

"We miss them, too." Sam said, placing his hand on the small of my back.

"But you've got to remember that they're in a better place now." Bobby piped up.

"I hope." Dean and I looked at each other as we both said these words. We nodded at each other in understanding and then looked away.

I sniffed one last time as I finally stopped crying, "Well, let's start eating. Don't wanna waste any of this food."

* * *

After the dishes were done and Selena was tucked safely in bed, her new demon-proof bed, I headed out to the workshop and sat on the hood of one of the old busted cars and just stared at the moon and the stars.

"It's beautiful." I spoke, when I heard footsteps getting closer.

"Sure is," Sam's voice replied. He sat down next to me and I could feel his eyes on me.

"I've always loved stargazing. That's why I have the tattoo of stars."

"Where is it?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"The lower left half of my stomach. Would you like to see it?" I asked, finally looking over at him and meeting his eyes with mine.

"Please," he smirked.

I lifted the hem of my shirt and pulled down the edge of my jeans to reveal the full tattoo.

"_Pain is Temporary, Pride is Forever_," he read. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"So, where's your protection symbol?" He said, trying to suppress a smile.

"Well, if I told you, I'd have to kill you." I winked.

"Oh," he blushed.

"I'm kidding." I laughed, "It's over my heart, just like yours."

"Oh, good to know." He laughed.

"Did you really come out here to discuss tattoos with me?" I whispered, leaning closer to him.

"Well, not exactly." He smiled, closing the gap between us and softly meeting his lips with mine.

My hands flew up, almost instinctively, to his cheek and inched their way to his hair. I ran my fingers through his soft hair. We parted for a moment and I took that time to take a breath and memorize this moment. The way our bodies were flush against each other, my fingers entangled in his hair while his were exploring my sides and back, the smell of Old Spice and gun powder emanating from his skin, and the wonderful sensation I felt when our lips touched.

"Maybe we should, uh, change locations, you know, to somewhere more comfortable." Sam offered, bringing me from my thoughts.

"My car is really comfy…" I trailed off.

"Works for me," he smirked and took my hand and led me to the front of the house where my car was parked.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sleep well?" Dean smirked when Sam and I entered the house the following morning.

"Just fine, thanks for asking," I smiled.

"Just _fine_? Hmm.. I guess Sammy's gonna have to step up his game."

I felt Sam twitch slightly, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation. "Uh, Dean, you do realize you are talking about your _baby brother_ having sex, right?"

His eyes grew wide, "Ew, thanks for the mental image!"

"You're welcome!" I beamed and skipped off to the kitchen.

I rummaged through the kitchen in search for an apple, but ended up settling for a mushy bowl of stale cereal. I walked back into the living room, where Sam was researching Crossroad Demons and Dean was looking for another hunt, and plopped down on the couch. I continued to eat my cereal while I observed the brothers.

"Can we help you with something?" Dean asked, peaking up at me.

"Nope," I said with my mouth full, making sure to pop the 'p' at the end.

"Hey, Luce, your phone was ringing but I didn't get to it in time. Whoever it was left a message," Bobby said, carrying my phone in one hand and a half-asleep Selena in the other.

"Uh, thanks." I took the phone from Bobby before excusing myself to the kitchen to dispose of my bowl and check the message.

"_Um, hi, my name is Maria Ringer. I was given your number a couple weeks ago by a friend, I think she said your name was Amelia Jones, I really hope that's right. Anyway, she said you helped her once with an, uh, unusual problem. Well, I've been having a strange problem for a while now and I've gone to the police but they don't believe me when I tell them my story. So, I was hoping you could call me back so I could explain myself a little better and, hopefully, get your help. So, uh, thanks Amelia."_

I ran a quick memory check of all the cases I've been on under the name Amelia Jones.

"Hello, Earth to Luce, come in Luce." Sam smiled, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh, what?"

"You were completely gone. I came in here and started talking to you. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just found us a new case."

"Okay? Where at?"

"North Carolina, I think."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Dean asked, for the third time, as we made our way to the front door.

"Yes, Dean. I just spoke with her last night. I am absolutely positive that this is the right address."

"Huh, this Maria chick must be loaded," he whistled, starting up at the mansion.

"Apparently," I sighed, a wave a nausea washing over me.

I knocked on the door, and we waited in silence for an answer.

"Yes?" A woman asked, answering the door.

"Hi, I'm Amelia Jones, I spoke with you on the phone last night." I stared at the woman, she looked vaguely familiar. "These are my partners, Frank and Joe." I introduced, trying to keep a straight face while naming them after _the Hardy Boys_.

"Of course," she smiled, ushering us in. "Wait a second, Luce? Luce Pignatti?"

"Excuse me?" I stared at her, panic slowly rising within me.

"We went to high school together! You probably remember me as Maria Parker. My brother, Alex, dated your sister. Oh, what was her name? Leila? Oh, yes, Leila Matilla!" She smiled at me, but all I could return was a dead stare. "Oh, you must remember! Liberty High School, in Liberty, Illinois."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Ringer, but I don't know what you're talking about." I shook of my terror and decided to play dumb and stick to my alias.

"Luce Pignatti?" A man, who I assumed to be Mr. Ringer, smiled at me as he entered the room. "It's me, Josh Ringer! You must remember going to school with Maria and I!"

"Honey," Maria pulled her husband to the side, "Either she doesn't remember, or it's not her."

"Wow," he turned back to me. "I'm sorry for the confusion, but you are the splitting image of the sister of an old friend of ours."

"People tend to confuse me with someone they used to know. I guess I just have one of those faces." I smiled. "So, Mr. and Mrs. Ringer, I understand that you believe the house is haunted."

"Oh, would you mind if we take this conversation to the living room?" Josh asked.

"Not at all," I nodded.

Once we were all seated and the Ringers had stopped offering refreshments, we finally got started on our interview.

"It's our son, Michael, he's been telling us about this, friend, which lives in the attic. We've gone up there, and haven't found anything. At first, we thought it was just an imaginary friend." Maria started.

"But then we started noticing the lights flickering, cold spots in the house, we'd hear footsteps or voices. Maria has a friend that's dealt with a ghost in her house before, and she recommended calling you. We didn't believe that that was what was happening here, but then Michael woke up one morning with scratches on his cheek."

"How many scratches?" Dean asked.

"Three." Maria answered.

"Oh my." I whispered to myself, not realizing I was loud enough to be heard.

"Is that bad?" Josh asked, fear prominent in his voice.

"Well, anytime a spirit scratches you is not good. But I was just worried about the large number of them; your son must have been in a lot of pain." I covered up my error.

"Oh, well, he was rather scared."

"Mom, Dad, who are they?" A young boy entered the room and pointed at Sam, Dean, and I with a blank stare on his face.

"Michael, they've come to help us with our problem." Maria said in a gentle voice.

"No!" Michael yelled, "They're just going to make her mad! Everything was fine until you two started asking questions! Now with them here, it's just going to get worse!"

"I can promise you that she's not going to bother you anymore. We can fix this." I said, trying to calm him down. "Michael, what time does she usually show up?"

"Anytime, really, but she always visits me at 3 o'clock in the morning."

"Interesting." I nodded my head and glanced at Sam and Dean.

"If you'll excuse us, we need to go grab some supplies from our car. Amelia will stay here with you." Sam smiled and he and Dean rose from the couch. After we heard the front door close, a breeze blew through the room.

"She's coming." Michael cried, quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry for yet another delay! Life just got in the way and everything started getting really hectic & I didn't get a chance to write until yesterday. I can't make any promises, at this point, for when the next chapter will be up, but I really hope none of you have lost faith in me just yet!**

* * *

"Stay here. I'm going to go check the doors." I ordered, pulling out the .45 I had concealed in my waistband. I made my way to the front door only to find that, not only were Sam and Dean locked out, but we were locked in. I hurried back to the Ringer family and began pulling out the different weapons I had on me.

"Wow, you carry a lot of guns on you." Mrs. Ringer observed the assortment of guns and knives on the coffee table.

"I like to be prepared for anything. Now, do any of you know how to use a gun?"

"I learned when I was younger, but I haven't been to a shooting range since." Mr. Ringer answered, looking extremely afraid.

"It's like riding a bike, you never forget. Okay, that's settled, Michael, your parents told me that your friend lives in the attic. Is this true?"

"Yes." He answered timidly.

"Alright, Mr. Ringer, your job is to man the fort down here. I'm going up to the attic to look around. If you see Michael's friend, do not hesitate to shoot. This gun," I said, handing him a Glock 19, "is full of rock-salt rounds. It'll make it go away for the time being. If you run out, which you shouldn't because I should be back before you should have to use it, just use and of the guns on the right side of the coffee table. They are all loaded with rock salt rounds." I took a moment to make eye contact with each of them, "I'm going up to the attic now. Please, remain calm and do as I instructed."

I grabbed a second .45 off the table and started for the stairs. I was halfway up the second flight of stairs when I felt my phone start buzzing in my pocket, startling me. I pulled it out and read the caller ID; Sam was calling.

"Hey, Sam." I answered, slightly above a whisper.

"Luce! Oh, thank God! I've been worried sick! I've tried to call you almost five times, but it never connected! Are you alright? How is everything? Is everyone okay?" Sam said, talking a mile a minute.

"Sammy, relax. I can handle this. Why don't you and Dean head over to the nearest library and do some research? That'll keep you busy and keep your mind off our safety. This is important, so if you could be quick about it, that'd be great!" I smiled, feeling a warm sensation build up inside me, just knowing that I had someone out there, literally, that was worried about me.

"Are you sure? I mean, I bet Dean and I could bust down, or even chop down the door!"

"No, don't screw up the Ringer's door! Just go find out who could be haunting this house and I'll call next chance I get if you don't call me first. Okay?"

I could hear Sam sigh over the phone, "Okay, Lucy. Stay safe and don't do anything reckless!"

"I promise." I smiled and hung up the phone.

I continued up the stairs and finally made it to the attic door, only to reveal more stairs. After finally trudging up the last of the stairs, I found myself staring at a locked door. I silently scolded myself for forgetting my lock-picking kit and kicked in the door, hearing screams erupt from the family.

"Is everyone alright?" I yelled down.

"We're fine. You just frightened Maria, is all. That was you, right?" Mr. Ringer yelled back.

"Yes, it was me. Just sit tight, I'm heading into the attic."

I stepped over the door and scanned the cobweb coated, dust filled room. The only item not covered in dust, was a lone teddy bear in the middle of the floor. I picked it up and flipped it around so I could see its face. A thick, deep red liquid was pooling out of its marble eyes and upon further inspection I realized it was blood. I turned back to the door, teddy bear still in hand, to find a young girl in and sky blue and white dress and white Mary-Jane's staring at me.

"Why do you want to hurt me?" She asked, her voice both heartbreaking and terrifying.

I just stared at the girl, taking in her brunette curls and dark brown, almost black, eyes. She was a beautiful girl, and it pained me to think that she was dead.

"I'm sorry," was all I could reply.

Apparently, that wasn't the answer she wanted, because her face contorted and turned to a terrifying sight and she looked more like a creature than a little girl. She came charging at me and just before she reached me, I managed to shot her with a rock salt round, causing her to disappear.

I ran down the stairs, finding the Ringer family in the same state in which I left them.

"Is everything okay? We heard a gunshot." Mrs. Ringer asked, frantically.

Before I could answer, Michael spoke up, "Why do you have her teddy bear?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, staring at him incredulously.

"That's Kaytie's teddy bear, you shouldn't have that."

"Is Kaytie the girl who lives in the attic?"

Instead of answering, he just looked past me. I turned to find Kaytie staring at me, her face normal again.

"Michael, why do you want me to leave? We've been having so much fun together." She asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Kaytie, why did you scratch Michael?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't freak out again.

"He tried to get rid of me. I'm not leaving." She said, a sinister smile creeping over her face before she disappeared.

I grabbed my phone and called Sam.

"Everything okay?" Dean answered.

"Dean? Where's Sam?" I asked, suddenly more worried about him than my current situation.

"He's buried under a stack of books and staring at a computer screen. We've got a steaming pile of nothing."

"Look up the name Kaytie. See if you can find a young girl, maybe around eight years old, with brown hair and dark brown eyes." I ordered. I could hear Dean repeating my instructions to Sam.

"He's on it. So, how are you holding up?" Dean asked, but my mind wasn't with him, something Michael said kept ringing in my head.

"_That's Kaytie's teddy bear, you shouldn't have that."_

"Dean, call me back when you've got something, I have an idea." I hung up before he had time to reply and turned to the family.

"Do you have a lighter?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen, why?" Mr. Ringer answered.

"Can you get it?"

"Uh,I- sure." He answered reluctantly.

"No, forget it, I'll find it. Which way to the kitchen?"

"Down that hall and through the archway."

"Thanks." I nodded and sprinted to the kitchen.

After rummaging through the cabinets and drawers, I finally found the lighter and ran back to the living room, where I found Kaytie standing behind Michael without anyone noticing. I hid behind the wall, desperately hoping she didn't see me and quietly lined up a shot, praying that I wouldn't miss and accidently shoot Michael. I had never missed a target and I didn't want to start today. I took the shot, and hit my target, but caused fear and anger to erupt from the parents.

"Relax, I was aiming for the ghost girl behind him." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the teddy bear. "Mr. Ringer, have the gun ready in case this doesn't work." I lit the bear on fire and threw it into the fireplace. A distant scream rang out, sending chills down our spines. "I think she's gone now."

Mr. and Mrs. Ringer looked at each other, their eyes held love and an intense amount of relief. I started heading out of the room to check the front door, joy running through me when I found it unlocked. I turned to tell the family the good news, but was stopped when I saw Michael standing behind me, staring at me with hatred and fear.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"She's still here. Can't you feel her?"

"Sweetie, you were very close to her, so it might take a while to get used to not having her around anymore. She can't hurt you anymore." I tried to reassure.

"Yes she can. And she'll come for us all now that you've made her mad." He replied before walking back to his family.

* * *

"So, you're sure she's still here?" Dean asked as we swept the house for EMF and came up with nothing.

"Michael said she was. And if that's true, then they have to leave. I burnt her toy, she's gonna be thoroughly pissed."

"I still don't understand who this girl is. There's absolutely no record of her!" Sam complained, again.

"I wouldn't worry about it, 'cause I just came up with a plan." Dean smiled mischievously.

"While that might work, it's too messy." I replied with a straight face.

"You don't even know what my plan is!" he tried to argue.

"You want to evacuate the family and then "burn this mother to the ground". Am I right?" I asked, trying to mimic his voice.

He hung his head a bit, "I think it's a great plan." He walked away and went back to scanning the house.

"Hey, can you still read minds?" Sam asked after Dean left.

"No, but I've always been fairly good at reading people. Besides, Dean likes fire." I laughed. "So, do you still have those premonition nightmares?"

"No, Dean killed Azazel, all that went away. I just assumed it was the same way for you, but just now made me question it."

I went to reply, but was cut short when Dean yelled for me.

"Did you find-" I stopped when I entered the bathroom and saw the mirror Dean was staring at.

"_You're first, Blondie!" _was written in blood on the mirror.

"Luce?" Sam spoke after staring at the mirror for a minute or so.

"Yeah?"

"I think you should head back to the motel. Dean and I will take it from here."

"Oh, Hell no! You honestly think I'm gonna let this little girl scare me away?"

"This is not a safe place for you right now and I'd feel a lot better if you weren't here." Sam looked at me, trying to use his puppy face.

"Sam, I'm staying. Not even your puppy face will change my mind and make me leave." I replied before leaving the room.

Once I reached the top of the stairs, I felt a breeze blow past me. Before I could react, I felt two small hands push me and I went toppling down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter was brought to you by procrastination… YAY PROCRASTINATION!**

* * *

"Sam?" I groaned, opening my eyes to find myself in a solid white room, lying in an uncomfortable bed. I looked down to find needles and wires sticking out of me. "Sam? Dean?" I called out again, pulling off my heart monitor wires, the constant beeps turning into a loud, continuous beep. Just as I was beginning to panic, the door flew open and a short, black haired woman in scrubs came running in, followed closely by a man in a doctor's coat, Sam, and Dean. The woman turned off the machine, quickly, before turning her attention to me.

"Welcome back, Miss Jones! We were worried we'd lost you. Good to see you finally awake." She smiled, but I was completely lost. I turned to Sam and Dean, begging them, with my eyes, to explain what was happening.

"Miss Jones, what's the last thing you remember?" the doctor spoke up, noticing my confusion.

"The last thing I remember is falling down the stairs." I answered, blinking a few times to ensure that I wasn't dreaming.

"Very good. Would it be okay if Nurse Lindsay hooked your heart monitor back up?"

I turned back to the nurse to find her smiling at me like I was a small child, "Umm… I guess."

After the nurse finished, I turned back to Sam and Dean, "Uh, doctor, would you and Nurse, umm..."

"Lindsay." The woman finished for me.

"Right, Nurse Lindsay, would you two mind giving my uh, friends and I some privacy?"

I waited until the door was completely shut before I started talking, "What the Hell is going on?"

"You fell down the stairs at the Ringer house." Dean answered.

"No shit, Sherlock. Why am I in a hospital?" I demanded, feeling a bit of anger toward Dean for no apparent reason.

"Luce, you were completely unresponsive when we got down to you. The Ringers were so worried. I would've brought you here even if they hadn't demanded it." Sam said, softly. I then took notice of the dark circles under his eyes.

"Well, how long have I been out? Did I break anything?"

"You've been out for three days. The doc thought you were in a coma." Dean replied. "You broke you left leg, cracked two ribs, and fractured your right wrist. But don't worry about the hospital bill; the Ringers are paying for you. If it weren't for that, I probably wouldn't have let Sammy check you in here."

A soft laugh escaped my lips, "Thanks Dean. Good to know I can always count on you." I looked over to Sam, seeing a few tears escape his eyes. "Dean, would you mind?" I motioned to the door, "I need to talk to Sam."

"Sure, I'm gonna go see if the cafeteria has any pie." He grinned, walking out the door.

"Bring me some!" I called out before he could close the door. "Sam, sit." I ordered, pointing to the chair next to the bed with my good hand.

He sat down and looked up at me with his puppy eyes, "Am I in trouble?"

"Yes. When was the last time you got any sleep?"

"Umm… The night before you had your accident."

"And why is that?"

"I was worried about you. I was afraid that I'd wake up and find you dead." His lip quivered before his voice broke and the tears began to fall. "Luce, I can't lose you. I've lost too many people I care about."

"Sam," I gently put my hand on his cheek. "It's gonna take a Helluva lot more than a pissed off little girl pushing me down the stairs to get rid of me."

"Good." He leaned up to me a softly met my lips with his.

"Hey," I started, pulling away reluctantly. "Did you and Dean take care of the Ringer house?"

"Um… about that…" He trailed off; making a face a child would make when they got caught doing something bad.

"Oh no. You went with Dean's plan didn't you?" I sighed a shook my head when he nodded 'yes'. "And how did they react?"

"They didn't know. Dean set it on fire, setting it up so it looked like an accident, while they were here with me the night we checked you in. They left the hospital to go home, but quickly showed back up, telling us about their house. I couldn't lie to them, I don't know why, but I told them the truth. They actually thanked us. Oh, and before you freak out, we made sure all your guns and knives were out of the house."

"Oh, thank God! It's like you read my mind!" I laughed, interrupted when there was a knock on my door. I had Sam get up to open the door, hoping it was Dean with my pie, but disappointed to find the doctor holding a clipboard and file folder with a confused expression.

"Um, Miss Jones, do you mind if I have a word with you, in private?" he asked, stepping in the room.

"Okay.." I shrugged, nodding at Sam before he left.

"Miss Jones, I have a few questions, personal questions." He began, seating himself in the chair Sam was just in. "When was the last time you engaged in sexual intercourse?"

"Excuse me?" I gasped, taken completely by surprise.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, "I know this must be uncomfortable, but these questions are absolutely necessary. Please, Miss Jones, answer the question."

"Um, Thanksgiving, so about four days ago." I answered, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"What forms of contraceptives did you use?"

"I'm on the pill and we used a condom. Why?"

"Well," he sighed, "You're pregnant. Are you still taking your pill regularly?"

"Pregnant? That's not possible! And yes, I'm still taking it regularly."

"I advise you to stop. Have you drank any alcohol within these last four days? Are you a smoker?"

"No, and no."

"Excellent. Congratulations, Miss Jones. I'm sure you'll make a fine mother." He got up to leave, "Would you like me to ask the two young men you're here with to come in?"

"Um, no thank you." I answered.

He started to walk away, but turned back to me, "I almost forgot to tell you! You'll be able to check out tomorrow morning. We just want to monitor you for the rest of the night and then you are free to go."

"Okay, thanks Doc," I smiled, feebly.

"No problem. I'll just leave you to your thoughts, then." And with that, he left.

"Oh fuck…" I sighed. "How the Hell am I gonna tell Sam?"

"Hey, everything okay?" Sam said, entering my room with Dean.

"I brought you some pie." Dean smiled.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Doc said I can check out tomorrow morning." I answered, quickly shaking off my worried expression.

"He was in here for a while, I got kinda worried." He shrugged.

"Uh, before this turns into a chick-flick, I'm gona give you your pie and leave. See if I can't find myself a hot nurse." He smirked, heading out the door, leaving me alone with Sam.

"Luce, I can look into your eyes and tell that something is wrong. Quite trying to blow it off and just tell me." Sam urged, seating himself on the edge of my bed.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Sam, I'm-"

"She's alive!" A woman cheered, barging into my room.

I looked over to find the Ringer family standing in front of my bed.

"Yeah," I laughed, silently thanking them for their timing, "I'm alive. Oh, thank you guys so much for covering the cost to this little visit."

"Consider it our payment to you for, er, fixing our ghost problem." Mr. Ringer nodded.

"Sorry about that." I said, trying to hold back laughter at the thought of Dean burning down a house just to get rid of a ghost.

"Don't be." Mrs. Ringer smiled, "I've been trying to convince Josh, here, to move for the longest time. You've given him an excuse to listen to me!"

"Well, glad we could help." Sam replied, exhaustion and annoyance in his tone.

* * *

Once the Ringers finally left, Sam turned back to me, expecting me to continue my thought.

"Sammy, I'm tired. You've gotta be exhausted. Let's just turn in for the night. We'll talk more in the morning. Okay?"

He nodded in defeat and sat down on the recliner next to me. It wasn't long before I heard a small snore coming from him.

"Oh, Sammy, what're we gonna do?" I whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"Sammy, there's something I need to tell you. I've been avoiding it, but it's kind of important and something you need to know. You might want to sit down for this." I said, fidgeting. I had been trying to figure out how to tell Sam that I was pregnant for a while and had finally decided to just blurt it out._

_"Is everything okay?" He asked, nervously, sitting on the edge of the bed._

_"Uh, sorta. I'm..." I trailed of, my nerves getting the better of me. "Sam, I'm-"_

_"Luce!" Bobby burst into the room, out of breath."You gotta come down and see this!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's Selena! She's walking!"_

_My eyes shot open and I ran out of the room, followed by Bobby and Sam. I made my way down the stairs to find Selena walking with Dean. Dean was seated on the edge of the couch, holding out his hands for Selena to hold while she walked toward him. She turned her head to look to me when she heard me come down the stairs._

_"Lucy!" She smiled before starting to walk toward me. She took one step, but then stopped and turned back to Dean, "Daddy, help."_

_My heart began to melt when Dean took her hand and helped her walk to me. Yes, she had called Dean 'dad', but it's only natural, considering he and her dad were identical, but she didn't call me 'mom'. I was so worried that she would start to truly believe that I was her mother, and it hurt me to think that she'd forget about Leila. I was so overcome with joy when Selena finally made it to me and I held her in my arms, that I completely forgot all my worries about being pregnant and not knowing how to tell Sam._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

I stood in the middle of the toy section, staring at the assortment of dolls. Christmas was only a few days away and I still hadn't finished shopping. I had finished shopping for Sam, Dean, and Bobby, but I still had one more thing to buy Selena, a doll.

"Why is this so hard?" I thought, "I was a little girl once. Why is it so difficult for me to pick a doll?"

I spotted a classic Raggedy Ann doll and picked it up. "Would Selena like this?" I asked myself.

"Can I help you with something ma'am?" An employee of the store asked, walking up to me. "I couldn't help but notice that you've been staring at the doll display for the past twenty minutes."

"Have I really been here that long?" I laughed, a nervous feeling surging through me. My gut was telling me that this was no ordinary employee. I stared at the doll in my hands for a another second, keeping an eye on the man. "Actually, I'm think I'm fine. Thanks anyway, but I think this is the one I want." I smiled and sat the doll in the cart before turning the cart around to leave the aisle. I swiveled around to see myself alone in the aisle. I looked around the area he was standing in, looking for anything that could be evidence that he was a supernatural being, but not finding anything. "Pregnancy has made me paranoid," I sighed.

* * *

"Luce?" Sam called out to me from downstairs.

"Be down in a minute!" I called back as I finished wrapping my last present and hiding them under my bed before putting away all my supplies. I hustled down the stairs and ran into Sam. "Sorry, what do you need?"

"Dean and I found a hunt. I didn't know if you were gonna come with us or not."

"Uh, I'm gonna stay here. Gotta give Selena a real Christmas, ya know? When are you leaving?"

"Uh, now, I guess, since we don't have to wait for you to pack."

"Now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think you'll be back in time for Christmas?"

"Probably not. Why?"

"Then I'll go ahead and give you two your presents! But you're not to open them until Christmas, understand?" I smiled before running up the stairs and retrieving their gifts.

I followed Sam and Dean out the door and put their presents in the back seat, making sure they were secure and wouldn't move.

"Do we really have to wait 'til Christmas?" Dean whined.

"Of course! It's tradition!" I smiled as the two got in the Impala. "You two be safe. Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure Sammy comes back in one piece."

"Hey!" Sam laughed.

"Will do."

"Alrighty. See you guys soon. Have fun!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I finally got around to writing today and then when I went back to read what I wrote, it had a part of the plot that I don't want to bring out just yet.. So instead, you get this short little filler chapter :) Oh, and word to the wise from the not-so-wise, never drink lemonade after eating pepperoni.. It tastes kinda like bubble gum.. but not a good bubble gum... just, fyi ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, school has started, and I've been really busy. I hope to update at least once every weekend. But, as you probably know by now, I can't promise that. Thanks for sticking with me! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or the episode "A Very Supernatural Christmas". **

* * *

**~Christmas Eve with Sam and Dean~ ~3rd POV~**

Sam and Dean sat in their motel room, exchanging presents to one another, drinking whiskey-infused eggnog. Once they had opened each others' gifts, they moved on to the ones from Luce. Dean opened his presents first.

"What did she get you?" Sam asked.

"A set of darts and a new lighter." Dean laughed, "Well, she got me right, let's see what she picked out for you."

Sam tore through the wrapping paper to find a laptop case and a leather bound notebook, similar in appearance to his fathers. Poking out of the corner of the notebook was an envelope. Sam pulled it out, examining the front: _"Merry Christmas, Sammy! Love, Lucy"_.

"How'd she do?" Dean said, while his gaze was fixed on his cup of eggnog, still trying to determine whether or not there was too much whiskey in it.

But Sam didn't reply. No, he was already reading the letter in the enveloped. He found himself frozen, it felt as though time had stopped.

_Dear Sam,_

_I'm pregnant._

_I've been trying, desperately, to tell you since my accident back in November. Please forgive me for taking so long to tell you. I don't know how to feel about all of this. I have no idea how you'll react, and that's what worries me the most. Please don't be mad. This should be impossible; we used every precaution available. I'm so, so sorry for making you wait this long, but there was never a right time, nor the right words. I know that this is terrible timing, Hell, in our line of work, there's never a good time for this. I don't know what to do. I'm just so flustered by all this. Please return to Bobby's as soon as you can. I need you, Sam._

_Love,_

_Luce_

"She's pregnant." Sam muttered after he finished the letter.

"She's what?!" Dean gasped, jaw dropping.

"Luce is pregnant." He repeated, more for himself than Dean.

* * *

**~Christmas Day with Luce, Bobby, and Selena~ ~Luce POV~**

"So, anything you need to tell me Luce?" Bobby asked, entering the living room.

"What do you mean?" I asked in reply, although I had a feeling I knew what he was asking about.

"You haven't had a drink in weeks, you're sick almost every morning, and your more emotional than ever. Look, I'm not mad that you didn't tell me when you found out, I'm not the father. But I have to wonder how Sam will take it when you finally tell him. How far along are you?"

"A month," I sighed. "I keep trying to tell him, I just don't know how." I glanced down at Selena, who was playing quietly with her new toys. "I'm gonna tell him when they get back from the hunt." I looked back to Bobby. "It's part of his Christmas present."

* * *

Sam and Dean were expected to arrive any minute. I knew Sam had read my letter; I made sure it would be hard to miss. I was still worried about how he'd react. I didn't even want to think about how much I was worried about the child, considering the complications with the genes it was receiving from both parents. Sam and I, both, had demon blood surging through our veins.

I was suddenly startled by a soft knock on the door. I got up to answer it, but Bobby beat me to the door. When he opened it, I had no surprise to find Dean standing alone.

"Hey, boy. Merry Christmas." Bobby said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Thanks, Bobby. You too." Dean smiled, then turned to me, "Um, congratulations, I guess."

"How'd he take it?" I asked, completely ignoring Dean's awkward praise.

"He's still mulling it all over in the Impala. Do you want me to go get him?"

"No, no. Actually, I'm gonna head into the junk yard. Can one of you tell Sam that I'm out there when he comes in, please?"

"Will do, darlin'." Bobby nodded, trying to ease the tension.

"Thanks." I muttered before making my way to the back door and to the junk yard.


	13. Chapter 13

After spending about two hours working on a beat up 1968 Mercury, I decided to be brave and go back inside. I still had no idea what was going through Sam's head, and it had me terrified. I grabbed the towel I had hanging on my shoulder and wiped my hands as I started making my way towards the back door. I was almost to the door when it swung open. I don't know why, but my nerves went haywire and I lost control of my feet. Before I could register where I was running to, I was crouching behind an old car. I watched as Sam made his way out the door and down the steps, starring at something in his palm. He lifted his gaze and scanned the yard. Part of me wanted to jump up and run to him, but another part of me was too afraid to. Why was I suddenly so afraid of him?

"Luce?" He called out.

_"I'm over here."_ I thought, desperately wanting to call back.

I sunk down, leaning my back on the car. I held my head in my hands as my body begin to quiver. My conflicting emotions were over powering me and I felt like I was losing control of my own body. Silent tears spilled out of my eyes as I sat there. I became vaguely aware of the sound of Sam's voice and footsteps growing louder, but I disregarded it. It was as if I had shut down and lost the battle with my emotions.

I jumped, almost screaming, when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. When I looked to see the source, my eyes connected with his. His gorgeous, hazel eyes had me transfixed, almost immediately I felt my fear wash away. I shook my head as I began to regain control and composure. I looked back at him.

"I don't know what to do." I whispered, my voice cracking slightly.

"I do." He smiled and held out his hand. He held a small, delicate ring between his thumb and forefinger. "Marry me, Luce."

"Sam.." I gasped, completely surprised and awestruck.

"I know this isn't the ring you deserve, nor the life. You deserve so much more than I can give you. You deserve a lavish diamond, a gorgeous house with a white picket fence, a man that can give you all that, and so much more. I can't give you all of that, but I'm gonna try, and I know I can make you happy. Luce, I can't give you a normal life, but maybe, just maybe, this child can. Luce, please be my wife and give me the chance to be a father."

"Sam, I.." I shook my head, laughing. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you, Sam."

Sam began to laugh with me, reaching for my left hand and sliding the ring on my finger. He leaned closer to me and met my lips with his.

He pulled away slowly, "I love you, Luce."

"I love you, too, Sam."

* * *

**~4 MONTHS LATER~ ~LATE APRIL~**

The past few months were the busiest, most hectic months of my entire life. Sam and I were married on January 20 at the courthouse. He had been determined to give me a white wedding, but we all knew there wasn't time, nor funds, for one.

Dean's deal was coming to an end soon. He and Sammy had been hunting, almost non-stop, while Bobby and I worked our tails off trying to find a way to get Dean out of the deal. We were down to only two weeks left, and Sam was becoming desperate. It was only a week ago that he had tried to make Dean become an immortal.

"Luce, are you coming?" Sam asked, keys in hand.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I sighed, my nerves setting in. I made my way to Sam slowly, still not use to the size of my stomach.

"Are you excited to find out if we're having a boy or a girl?" Sam asked, pulling me into him.

"Excited, nervous, anxious.."

"Me too." He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

"Well, that's interesting." Dr. Hart, an ex-hunter and friend of Bobby, said as she starred at the monitor.

"What's interesting?" I asked, becoming anxious as we waited for her to tell us the gender of the baby.

"Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, you're having twins." She smiled and us.

"Twins?" I gasped, squeezing Sam's hand. I looked over at him, worried that he wouldn't react well, only to find him smiling.

"Would you like to know their gender, or do you want it to be a surprise?"

"We'd like to know, please," Sam answered, smiling at me.

"Mrs. Winchester, you're carrying a boy and a girl. Congratulations."

* * *

**A/N: Yay for time jumps! I have hit a bit of writer's block with this story, and I randomly threw in the time skip, thus enabling me to ease the block. I'm really sorry about another delay, I'm hoping I'll be able to update faster. School has been really hectic, but now I have "Senior-itis" so my stress levels have gone down!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Sorry for the unannounced hiatus! I just had to take a break with this story, but now I'm back on track. Some dialogue straight from the episode "No Rest for the Wicked". Disclaimer: I do not own this episode or Supernatural.**

* * *

With a little over a day left on Dean's deal, we were all on edge. Books were scattered around the kitchen table, all open to a section on either crossroad demons or Lilith, the demon that holds Dean's contract.

"Is there any chance that Bela was lying? Maybe she just hid the Colt somewhere, you know? Never actually gave the Colt to Lilith. I mean, maybe she-"

"Luce, stop. The Colt is gone." Dean barked. "Guys, there is no way to save me. It's a done deal."

"Actually, it's not." Bobby announced, entering the room with a book in his hands. "I found a way to track down Lilith."

"Great, and only thirty hours left. Wonderful timing." Dean rolled his eyes, trying to hide his fear.

"Better late than never." Bobby responded with a glare, "C'mon, I'm setting everything up now."

We all followed Bobby into the living room, where he had a map laid out on a table and a weird looking device placed on top. It had three wooden legs attached to a crystal ball. A metal piece, with many different symbols on it, surrounded the ball. Hanging from the ball was a pendulum with a sharp end.

"Where the Hell did you find this thing?" I asked, still trying to figure out what it was.

"You don't wanna know." Bobby sighed and rolled up his sleeves, "So, you need a name, that's the whole kit and caboodle. With the right name, right ritual, ain't nothin' you can't suss out."

"Like the town Lilith's in?" Sam asked.

"Kid, when I get done, we'll know the street."

Bobby moved the pendulum from the top, and began to chant in Latin. Dean, Sam, and I kept our eyes on the pendulum, waiting for it to stop. Once Bobby finished the chant, the pendulum stopped over Indiana.

"New Harmony, Indiana." Bobby nodded. He and Dean met eyes, "And we have a winner."

"Alright, let's go." Sam said, pushing the pendulum away.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, hold on. Let's all shut up there, Tex." Dean shook his head.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

Dean stared at me incredulously, "What's the problem? Come on, where do I begin? I mean, first of all, we don't even know if Lilith holds my deal. We're going off of Bela's intel? Now, when that bitch breathes, the air comes out crooked. Okay?"

"You believe her enough to say the Colt is gone," I added.

"Luce, give up on the Colt. It's never coming back!" Dean growled.

"Well, excuse me for trying to stay positive! You know, you are so negative, constantly shooting down every idea we come up with to save you. Do you even want to be saved? We all know what'll happen if you die. Sam will go off and try to get you back, probably will make a deal like you. Then I'll have to kick his ass and try to save him. Hell, I'll probably make a deal, too. It's a chain reaction. It's a never ending cycle, Dean. We are each other's weaknesses. Even the evil sons-of-bitches know. And they're always gonna use it against us. So, yeah, I'm gonna stay positive and we're gonna do whatever we can to save you. Whether you like it or not, this is the plan we've got right now." I glared at him, fists clenched.

"Luce," Bobby put a hand on my shoulder, "Go take a walk. You need to take a breather. This stress isn't good for you in your current condition. Think about the babies."

I glanced over at Sam, "He's right. Just relax, leave this to us. We can handle it."

"Yeah, we're big boys." Dean smirked, not helping himself.

"Screw you, Dean," I spat.

I shook my head at him and walked off, hearing Dean pick right back up where he left off, shooting down our latest idea. I made my way through the house and up the stairs to my room. Selena was still sound asleep in her crib. I sighed and sat down on my bed. I sat in silence, listening to an argument growing downstairs. After a while, the front door slammed shut. I closed my eyes and let the past year's events rush through my mind.

Yes, Dean was an idiot for selling his soul, but he did it for Sam. It was his job to look out for his baby brother, and he had failed. Had I been in his position, I would've done the same damn thing. As soon as I found out that deals worked, I had a notion to sell my soul to get Leila back. The only thing stopping me was watching how much this deal tore at the brother's bond. You could see Sam's guilt in his eyes; he blamed himself. He's been blaming himself for all the deaths of the people he loved, but this one was pushing him over the edge. As for Dean, his incentive to keep going was practically nonexistent.

My hunting senses suddenly kicked in; there was a demon in the house. Sam had summoned Ruby. I had to know if my instincts were right, so I quietly made my way out of my room and down the stairs. It was difficult, due to my current size, to be as quiet as I hoped. The main floor was empty. As I grew closer to the stairs to the basement, I started hearing voices. From what I heard, it appeared that Sam was alone in the basement with the demon bitch. I pressed my ear to the door, discovering that Dean was down there, too. I could just faintly make out the sound of a fight, but I had no way of knowing who it was, or who was winning.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch." Ruby yelled.

"Like I said, I knew you'd come." Dean responded.

There was a step on the stairs, then Ruby started shouting again, "Wait! You're just gonna leave me here?"

There was a pause, Dean mumbled something to Sam, then the footsteps up the stairs.

"Oh, oh you- so you're just too stupid to live, is that it? Then fine! You deserve hell! I wish I could be there, Dean. I wish I could smell the flesh sizzle off your bones! I WISH I COULD BE THERE TO HEAR YOU SCREAM!" Ruby yelled, making me flinch away from the door.

"And I wish you'd shut your pie hole, but we don't always get what we want." Dean said before the footsteps started again, getting closer to the door. I jumped back from the door and ran off to the kitchen.

I grabbed a glass and filled it with water, to make it look like I'd just came down and hadn't been eavesdropping. I walked out of the kitchen, meeting Dean and Sam walking to the study. I tried to avoid making eye contact with Dean, a hint of guilt washing over me. I regretted what I said, or more so how I said it, but I knew I couldn't take it back. I began to walk up the stairs but the guilt was becoming too much. Sighing, I turned back and walked into the study where Sam and Dean were loading their weapons.

"Dean?" I started shakily.

"Yeah?" He said back, turning slightly to glance at me. Sam turned too, and I could see that something was rattling through his brain.

"I'm sorry for what I said."

"Don't be. You were right. We are each others' weaknesses and we gotta stop being martyrs. Like you said, it's a never ending cycle."

"Well, I still said it in a really harsh way."

He smirked at me, "Well, I needed to hear it." He glanced down at the cup in my hand, "You heard us, down in the basement, with Ruby, didn't you?"

I tried to repress my guilty grin, "Yeah, just a bit. So, are we just gonna let her rot down there?"

"That's the idea," Dean smiled at the thought.

"Dean, what if, uh... What if Ruby's right? What if I can take out Lilith?" Sam said, voicing his thoughts.

Dean shifted his gaze to Sam, looking both angry and doubtful.

"Quit looking at me like that."

"What, are you gonna give her the Carrie-stare and Lilith goes "poof"?"

"I don't know what Ruby meant. You know, maybe we should just go ask her."

"Sam, you wanted the knife. I got you the knife." Dean walked over to another table and continued to prepare.

"Dean, just listen to me for a second." Dean turned his head, slightly. "Last time, Lilith snapped her fingers and put thirty demons on our ass, and all we got is one little knife? I mean, like you said, we go in smart or we don't go in at all."

"Well, this ain't smart," Dean scowled.

"We got one shot at this, Dean, just one. So, if there's a surefire way, then maybe we should just talk about it."

Dean started walking toward Sam, "Sam, we are not gonna make the same mistake all over again."

"You said that, but what does it even mean?"

"It means, Luce was right." He pointed at me, "She saw the pattern. Dad's deal, my deal, and now this? I mean, every time one of us is up the creek, the other is begging to sell their soul." Dean sat down on the table, "Ruby's just jerking your chain down the road."

Sam sat next to him, "Dean, what do you think is gonna happen? This is me, I can handle it. And if it'll save you.."

Dean shook his head, "Why even risk it?"

Sam looked at him in shock, "Because you're my brother. Because you did the same thing for me."

"Exactly. And, like I said, Luce was right. We are each other's weaknesses. We're family. We gotta stop being martyrs, man. We stop making it so damn easy for these demons." Dean picked up Ruby's knife and examined it, "We take this knife, and we go after Lilith, our way. The way dad taught us to. And if we go down, then uh.. then we go down swinging. So, what do you think?"

Sam looked at the floor, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "I think you totally should have been jamming to "Eye of the Tiger" right there."

Dean rose from his spot, "Oh, bite me. I totally rehearsed that speech, too."

Sam finally let the smile out, "So, Indiana, huh?"

"Yeah, where Lilith's on shore-leave."

"Yeah, I guess."

I walked over to the boys and put my arms around their shoulders, "Tell me something, what the Hell does a demon do for fun?"

* * *

I stood on the front porch, holding Selena on my hip. Sam and Dean were about to leave for Indiana. Sam threw the last of the bags in the backseat and shut the door. He glanced up at me, giving a weak smile. I forced a smile in return.

"Well, this is it." I said as Sam approached me.

"This is it," he repeated quietly. He tousled Selena's hair and kissed her forehead. "Be good for Aunt Lucy, okay, kiddo?"

"I will, Uncle Sammy." She said back; she was finally starting to talk.

"And you," he turned his attention to me and smirked, "Just in case." He leaned down and kissed me. His lips melted against mine, it worried me that it felt like this might be our last kiss. "I love you, Luce."

"I love you, too, Sam. Be safe, and come back in one piece. Please."

He nodded, knowing he couldn't make that promise. He wrapped his arms around Selena and I; we stood in our embrace until Dean came out of the house.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked. Sam nodded, kissing my forehead once more, and set off toward the car.

"Dean?" I grabbed his shoulder as he started to walk away.

"Yeah?"

I pulled him to me with my free arm, " Be careful," I whispered.

"Always am."

"No, I'm serious. I want you back here in one piece, understand?"

He nodded, a slight smirk on his face, "Yes, ma'am."

"Here," I handed him a Bon Jovi cassette tape. "If there was ever a time to jam to Bon Jovi, it's now."

He stared at the tape and let out a chuckle, "Thanks, Luce, for everything." He glanced back at his car, "Take care of Sam for me."

"I will. Always." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. I let go of him and he made his way to the car.

"Bye, Uncle Dean!" Selena yelled out, surprising both Dean and I.

Dean's face broke into a smile, "Bye, sweetie."

Dean waved at us before getting in the car. He tried to start up the car, but it wouldn't start. I could see Dean and Sam becoming worried in the car; they didn't appear to notice Bobby walking toward them. He knocked on Dean's window, causing the brothers to jump.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, holding up the Impala's distributor cap, looking thoroughly pissed.

"We got the knife," Dean answered as the two got out of the car.

"And you intend to use it without me?" Bobby demanded. Sam walked over to Dean, watching the scene. "Do I look like a ditchable prom-date to you?"

"No, Bobby, of course not." Sam responded.

"This is about me... and Sam. Okay? This isn't your fight." Dean explained.

Bobby approached Dean, looking even more infuriated, "the Hell it isn't! Family don't end with blood, boy. Besides, you need me."

"Bobby."Dean said, taken aback by the outburst.

"You're playing wounded. Tell me, how many hallucinations have you had so far?"

I glanced down at Selena, wondering if she could hear the conversation and whether or not I should leave the area, just in case. I looked back at the guys, seeing Bobby handing the cap back to Dean.

"Luce, I'm gonna with the boys. Make sure to keep the house locked up and have the windows and-"

"Doors salted. I got it." I laughed, completing his sentence.

"Good girl." He kissed my forehead, "I'll do my best to bring 'em back in one piece."

"Thank you, Bobby. Be safe, I want you back in one piece, too!"

* * *

I sat down on the couch and watched as Selena played with her doll. It gave me hope that she might get to have a normal childhood even though the surrounding environment was anything but. I ran a hand through my hair, mulling over the day's events.

"Oh, shit," I exclaimed when I remembered that there was a demon in the basement.

I pulled out my .44, loaded with rock salt shells, and made my way to the basement. I opened the door, expecting to hear a sarcastic comment from the bitch, but only to be met with silence. I made my way down the stairs, finding an empty demon's trap. I searched the basement, finding it completely empty. I rushed back up the stairs and quickly tried to call Sam. When he failed to pick up, I tried Dean, then Bobby.

"God, can no one answer their phone?!" I sat back down on the couch, Selena still in the same position. "They'll be fine, don't worry. Maybe Ruby really is a good demon.." I said to myself in an attempt to calm my nerves.

* * *

**~2 Days Later~**

I paced through the house, anxiously awaiting a phone call or the arrival of the boys. I was a complete mess. My eyes were bloodshot and I had barely slept. I knew that all this stress wasn't good for me or the babies, but I couldn't bring myself to relax. I made my way up the stairs to check on a napping Selena. As I was walking out of the room, the familiar roar of the Impala grew closer. I dashed down the stairs and out the back door. Bobby drove ahead of the Impala, blocking my view of the other passengers.

"Please, let Dean be alive." I whispered to myself as I stretched up on my toes.

Bobby cut the engine and got out of the car slowly. The Impala stopped after, but no one got out of the car.

"Bobby?" I asked, my nerves were on edge.

He shook his head remorsefully. My hand flew to my mouth in an attempt to stop more sobs from escaping. I walked toward the Impala, finding Sam in the driver's seat, alone, with a tear stained face.

He looked up at me and slowly got out of the car.

"Sam, I am so sorry." I said, struggling to keep my voice even.

He nodded in response. I wrapped my arms around him. His arms slid around me and he laid his head on the top of mine.

"I miss him already."

"I know, Sam. I wish I could tell you that it'll get easier, but I can't. I've been there. I'm so sorry you have to go through this, too."

He raised up, keeping one arm around my back, "Let's go inside."

"Okay, sweetie." I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

No one could ever replace Dean. Sam now had a hole in his heart that only his big brother could fill. At this point, I knew he was hurting, but I wasn't sure how he would continue to react. I worried about him, how he would cope. I promised Dean that I would take care of Sammy, and that's exactly what I intended to do.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's the end of season 3! A sad ending, but now we can get into season 4! I hope I still have most of you with me! We've got a ways to go!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, so I've finally completed my other story, so I'll be able to update this one regularly. I'm now on Winter Break, so updates **_**should**_** get a little faster, but I can't make any promises.**

**This chapter is set in late-July, so this is the time between Season 3 and Season 4. The first flashback takes place in mid- to late- June. I'm going off the dates that Dean died on May 2. I'm skipping over the month of May, so I'll touch on any events during then later.**

* * *

**~3****rd**** POV~ ~FLASHBACK~**

_"Sam, do you wanna talk?" Luce asked quietly, slowly easing herself onto the opposite end of the couch and allowing Sam to pull her feet into his lap._

_Sam thought for a while; of course he wanted to talk, he wished he could just tell her everything. Finally, he sighed, "No, I'm just thinking. Do you want to keep looking at baby names? I've got the book."_

_Luce stared at him, taking note of his conflicting appearance. He still had the appearance of a man in sorrow or mourning, but there was something else, something below the surface, something new that frightened her. This new part of him had appeared after he had gone on his longest lasting hunt, to date. Luce shook the thoughts away."Yeah, we might as well, only about two months left."_

_Sam smiled, genuinely feeling a spark of joy. His beautiful Luce was giving him a family. However, the joy was washed away by the thought of family. "So, do we want to work on the boy or girl?"_

_"Uh, let's work on the boy. Umm... I've been thinking about the name Mason. Maybe, uh, Mason Dean..." Luce said, nervously glancing at him under her eyelashes._

_Sam stayed quiet, noticing Luce's nervousness. It was a nice name, he had to admit, but it seemed strange to him. He was brought from his thoughts when Luce laid a hand on his. He looked into her eyes, finding empathy and fear._

_"I'm sorry. I should've known better. It's too soon." She kissed his cheek and snuggled next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Let's just move on to the girl. I was thinking Lillian May. Or maybe Lillian Marie. Which one do you like better?"_

_"They're both pretty, but I like Lillian Marie more."_

_"Hmm.. Ya know, I think that's my favorite too. Alright, so are we agreeing on Lillian Marie Winchester?"_

_"Yeah, and to be honest, I think Mas-" Sam suddenly stopped talking and reached into his pocket, retrieving his phone. He read the caller I.D. and sighed, a smile hinting at the corner of his lips. "I've gotta take this, sorry." Sa, stood and walked into the kitchen, speaking in hushed tones._

_Luce stayed seated on the couch and rubbed a hand over her stomach. She felt a soft kick on the left side, where Lily was. A state of bliss came over her, but quickly left when Sam returned._

_"Sorry, I've got to go. I've got another hunt. I'll be back soon." Sam kiss Luce before grabbing his jacket and rushing out the door._

_"Where to this time?" Bobby asked, entering the room after hearing the door slam._

_"He didn't say," Luce answered with a blank expression._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

**~Luce POV~**

"Mrs. Winchester?"

"Hmm..? Oh, sorry," I quickly caught up with the realtor. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall behind. This apartment is nice and all, but I really don't think it's for us." I laid a hand on my stomach , feeling a small kick.

"Okay, well if you're up for it, I have one more place for you to see. It's another apartment."

"Actually, I think I've seen enough for today. I might call later in the week to schedule another appointment. I think I want to see some small houses next time."

"Well, alright." The realtor smiled, "I'll start looking for something like that that fits into your budget." She led me out of the building and opened my car door for me. "I hope to hear from you soon. Have a nice day Mrs. Winchester!"

* * *

"Luce?" Bobby called out for me as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah?" I called back, keeping a hold on Selena as she practiced walking. Her little hands were gripped around my fingers and she walked across the floor.

"I've gotta go help a hunter outta a tight spot."

"Don't tell me, it's Garth isn't it?" I laughed and glanced over to see him coming towards me with a smile.

"Not this time. Garth is actually getting better. No, this is some new kid. He lost his family to a bunch of demons and then he decided he would become a hunter. Now he's tryin' ta hunt a wendigo. We don't need more dumb hunters."

"How'd he know to contact you?"

"Friend of a friend of a friend."

"Alright, well, stay safe and come back in one piece!" I turned Selena to face Bobby, "Say bye-bye to your uncle Bobby."

"Bye-bye, Uncle Bobby." She cheered in her small voice.

Bobby smiled at her, "I'll see you two soon."

* * *

**~THREE DAYS LATER~**

I had just laid Selena in her crib when I heard a knock at the door. I didn't think anything of it, assuming Bobby had forgotten his keys. I hustled down the stairs and threw open the door, surprised to find a woman standing at the door.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked, my hunter instincts kicking in.

She just stood there smiling, practically jumping for joy. "Luce?"

"Um, yes?" I closed the door slightly, trying to keep this woman out.

"It's me." She was beaming at me, "It's me Leila!"

"What?" I growled at the woman.

"I know I don't look like myself, this isn't my body. I'm a demon, and this is just the first body I found, that I liked. I know that you hunt these things, but I'm not like them. I've not been a demon long enough to be like them. I still remember everything. I remember you saving me at that awful "camp". I remember my daughter, and my Dean. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you at first, when you said he was a monster. I didn't want to believe that you had been keeping all these secrets from me. I went to our old house. My room is still there, exactly the way I left it. I found your secret room. I can't believe I didn't find it sooner. I tried to visit Dean, but the landlord at our apartment said he died. She also said that she hadn't seen Selena in a very long time. Luce, where's my baby?"

"You think I'm just going to let you see her?" I stared at her, trying to decide whether or not to believe that it really was Leila. "If you can prove to me that you really are a demon _and_ Leila, then _maybe_ I'll let you in."

"Okay," she nodded and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, her eyes were completely black. She blinked again, her eyes going back to normal. "Alright, I'm a demon. How do you want me to prove that I'm really me?"

I stared at the woman, noticing the way she held herself almost perfectly mirrored the way Leila did. She had dark brown, almost black, hair and blue eyes. I racked my brain for a memory that only Leila would know and that a demon wouldn't be able to guess. "What was the code word we used with Mom and Dad when they went out of town in January of 1992?"

"Isn't that a little specific?"

"If you're really Leila, then you'll know this."

She smiled at me, "I almost forgot about that one. That's a trick question, we had a code phrase. _Delilah wants a puppy._"

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes, it's good to see you again Lucy. Now can I come in?"

**~FLASHBACK~ **

**JANUARY 1992**

_"We'll be gone for two weeks. Luce, you're in charge." _

_"Aww, why does she always get to be in charge?" Leila whined._

_"Because she's older than you," Dad laughed and ruffled her hair._

_"Barely," Leila scowled at me._

_Leila didn't know this, but Mom and Dad were headed to Wyoming to hunt down a shtriga. I had begged to come with them, but they wanted me to stay home and watch over Leila._

_"Luce, Leila, what's our code word?" Mom asked, becoming very serious._

_Leila groaned, "It's always the same thing, 'King Arthur'. Can we please jazz it up and do something new? Like, like, 'Delilah wants a puppy'. Ya know, something like that."_

_"Alright," Dad smiled at Mom. "Our code word, or phrase, for this month is 'Delilah wants a puppy'."_

_"Wait, seriously?"_

_"That's what you wanted." Dad smiled at her and kissed each of our foreheads. "You two be good, and stay safe. Luce, take care of your sister."_

_"Always will." I nodded at them as they finished packing the car. Mom came over and hugged us both before getting in the car and driving off with Dad._

_"Where do you think they really go?" Leila asked. "I mean, come on, who packs that much for a business trip. Honestly, I don't even know what they do. Do you?"_

_I glanced at her, panic rising inside me. I hated it when she asked questions like this. "Maybe they just over pack."_

_"Whatever, I'm hungry."_

_"How's pizza sound?" I threw my arm over her shoulder and headed toward the house._

_"That sounds great."_

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

"How are you already a demon? I thought it took hundreds of years or something."

"Well, Hell time and Earth time are a little different. I've been gone for a little over a year. One month up top is ten years in Hell. So, I was in Hell for over a hundred years." Leila explained slowly.

"Why.. Why did you go to Hell?"

"The demon blood. That also had a hand in the quickness of me becoming a demon."

"Huh, that's interesting."

"So, enough sad talk about me in Hell. I wanna hear about you! I see you're married, and expecting. How far along are you?"

"Well, I've been married for a little over six months and I'm eight months pregnant."

"Wow, no wonder you look like you're gonna pop soon!"

"Well, I'm carrying twins," I smiled.

Leila jumped up and hugged me, "Oh my God! This is so exciting! Wait," she stopped, becoming very serious. "Who's the father? Who'd you get hitched to?"

"Sam. Sam Winchester."

"Oh my God! I knew you two were eventually meet again!"

I kept my mouth shut about the fact that the Sam she met was a shapeshifter. I didn't think it was important information at the moment.

"So where is he? Is he a hunter, too? Is this your new house?" She beamed, talking a mile a minute.

"Yes, actually he's off on a hunt now. And no, this is an old friend of mine's house, Bobby Singer. He was a friend of our parents, both biological and adopted. He's off on a hunt, too. He'll be back soon. I'm actually looking into a place of my own. Maybe you can come with me next time I go looking."

"Yes! I'd love to!" Her excitement faded, "So, are you gonna tell Sam and Bobby that I'm a demon? Won't they try to kill me? And what about Selena?"

"No, you'll just be an old friend of mine. What's this girl's name?" I asked, gesturing to the body she had taken.

"I dunno. When I found her she was passed out on the side of the road, it didn't look like she was going to last long."

"Huh, well," I grinned at her, mischievously, "Why don't we call you Delilah?"

"Yea! I like it! Can I be a hunter, too?"

"Um, we can say your family is dead and you came to find me for help and now you want to be a hunter..." I thought aloud. "Whaddya think?"

"I think it's-"

"Luce, I'm back." Bobby called into the house.

"Well, time to put this plan to work!"

"Hey, Bobby. I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Delilah. Delilah Puppe." I nudged Leila when she began to laugh at the last name I gave her. It was the first thing that came to my head.

"It's very nice to meet you, sir. Luce tells me you are a hunter, too."

"I take it you are as well." Bobby eyed her, unsure about her.

"I'm new to the gig. Very new. I'm sorry to intrude on your home, but I had nowhere else to go. I recently lost my family and through that discovered the life Lucy's been hiding from me. She's promised to help me get back on my feet."

"Well, there's plenty of room here." Bobby smiled at her, his demeanor changing. He seemed to no longer be suspicious, just sad for the girl. "I'll let you girls, um, do whatever it is girls do. I'm gonna hit the sack, 'night."

"'Night, Bobby." Leila and I said, simultaneously.

Once Bobby had left the room, I turned to Leila, "Wanna meet Selena?"

"Yes!"

We marched up the stairs and entered my room. Selena lay sleeping in her crib. Leila laid a hand on the crib, but quickly pulled it away with a small yelp.

"Oh, sorry. I probably shoulda warned you. The crib is demon proof."

"Wow, I definitely left my daughter in the right hands." She put an arm around me and pulled me close. We stood together in silence, just watching Selena sleep.

"Hey, Leila?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yea?"

"How good are you at tracking?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, does being a demon come with enhanced senses?"

"I dunno, but I found you didn't I? So, I guess so. Who am I looking for?"

I nibbled on my lip, the temptation growing inside me. "I don't believe Sam is really hunting. Or that he's alone. I wanna know where he is, and who he's with. Can you do that for me?"

"I'm on it, sis!" She winked at me and we made our way back to the front door. "I'll be back as soon as possible with a full report!" She saluted me and then set off, borrowing my bike.

I closed the door and turned around, jumping when I found Bobby standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Where's she off to?" Bobby asked, his suspicion returning.

"She got a call from her mom's sister. They want her to come visit for a while. I told her it would be best to be with family for a while."

"She doesn't deserve this life." Bobby's sympathy returned. "Neither do you."

I smiled at him, "Well, it's a little late for me."

"I know. C'mon, you need your sleep. Only one month to go." Bobby put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yea, hopefully Sam will be here for it."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am so sorry for the massive delay! I had every intention to update throughout break, but I was terribly busy and dealing with family issues. Even with being back in school, I don't have a lot of time to write, senior year is quite the little bitch. I'm hoping to be able to get at least one update up a week from here on out. It would've been up a bit sooner, but I just kept adding more. I really hope the length of this chapter makes up for my lack of updates. So, enough of my begging of forgiveness, and on with the story.**

* * *

**~Leila POV~**

After days of tracking, using methods I didn't really understand, I finally had narrowed down Sam's location to three towns. I had already checked one and came out empty. As I neared the next town -Jerome Junction, Arizona - an instinct, or something like it, kicked in. Something inside me just knew he was there.

I made my way through the town, following these instincts. My gut feeling peaked at an old warehouse. I shut off the engine and hid the bike a block away. Creeping around the building, I found a large bush in front of a window. As I approached the window, I saw a man squirming in a chair inside the building. Initially, I wanted to help him, but then I noticed his face was not human; he was a demon.

"Okay, this is good," I said to myself when Sam walked into my line of vision. "He's alone on a hunt." I was about to leave my hiding spot to return to the bike, when Sam started exorcizing the demon. I couldn't figure out how he was doing it. He wasn't chanting, just facing the demon with his arm outstretched and his eyes closed. "What the Hell is going on?" I sat in my hiding spot, wondering how this could get any weirder, when I noticed a woman, a demon, in the back corner. She had long, dark hair and a slim body, dressed in leather. She started speaking to Sam, appearing to be encouraging him, but her words were muffled by the glass.

I turned my attention back to Sam and found the demon finally leaving the host. The man slouched in his chair, appearing to be trying to catch his breath. Likewise, Sam was crouched on the floor, clutching his head and breathing deeply. The woman walked to the man and helped him out of the chair, effortlessly supporting his weight as she helped him out of the room. Sam followed her moments after she had left.

A sudden panic rose in me when I heard a door slam, followed by footsteps and voices coming from nearby, and getting louder. I stayed as still as possible in the shadows, hoping they wouldn't find me. The trio rounded the corner

"You did very well tonight. You're making a lot of progress." The woman smiled at Sam as she continued to help support the man. They began approaching me, heading toward the parking lot. I lowered myself, trying not to rustle the bushes in the process. I listened as the footsteps approached, until they were right beside me.

"Ruby," Sam huffed. "That's not making me feel any better about this." The footsteps began to fade, so I quietly popped my head up, watching the group make their way to a relatively new sports car and an older muscle car.

"So, the demon lady has a name." I mumbled.

Ruby and the man got into the sleek sports car and Sam got into the older car. I waited until they had started the car before darting from the bushes and to the hidden bike. I mounted and started the engine. The cars drove past and toward the exit. Ruby and Sam drove off in separate directions, and I decided to follow Sam.

I weaved, carefully, in and out of traffic in order to keep up with Sam without being spotted and making it obvious that I was following him. Eventually, Sam pulled in to a motel and I drove around the block a few times before pulling into the parking lot. I parked my bike in front of the offices and was prepared to make my way through the parking lot in search of Sam's car, when the sports car zoomed past me. I jumped into the shadows, hoping that she hadn't seen me, and watched where she parked it. Ruby exited the car and shook out her hair, heading to a door. Before she even had the chance to knock, the door was opened and a hand pulled her inside.

I sprinted to the door, the curtains were closed, keeping me from being able to peer inside. I stood idly and stared at the numbers on the door, vaguely able to make out the sounds of an argument, trying to decide what to do next. I made my way back to the front office, mindlessly entering the door.

"Can I help you, miss?" A man, maybe in his early thirties, inquired, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, is it possible to request a specific room?" I asked in return, still devising a plan.

"Um, not usually, but for you," he smirked at me, "I can make an exception."

"Well, great. Can I get room 109?" I blurted out the number of the room directly to the left of Sam's.

"Absolutely." After paying him, he handed me the keys with a smirk, his hand lingering on mine for a few seconds.

"Thanks," I jerked my hand away, wanting to leave the area as quick as possible.

"Let me know if you get lonely," he called out as I was leaving the office.

I walked out and slammed the door, repressing the urge to turn around and slap him. I made my way to the room and made sure to be quiet when entering the room. The argument between Sam and Ruby seemed to have died down a bit. I searched the room for a vent that I could open and crawl inside, finding one on the ceiling. I rummaged through the room, finding a letter opener that I could use to unscrew the vent cover.

I jumped onto the bed and began my work. It took some time, and no small amount of creativity, to figure out how to hoist myself into the vent, but I managed.

"Luce, you so totally owe me." I muttered to myself as I navigated through the vent, "I thought this would be easy. My room is right next to his."

It took some time to realize I had gone in the wrong direction, but I soon figured it out and was peering through the vent above Sam's vent.

"Sam, don't look at it that way. You're doing this to keep your family safe. This isn't wrong." Ruby cooed, her hands caressing Sam's chest.

"You and I both know that that's a load of crap." Sam grimaced, clearly going through an internal debate.

The demon shushed him and met her lips to his. Sam went to push her away, but drastically changed his mind and spun them around, shoving her onto the bed. Ruby smirked up at him as he kissed her neck.

"Oh, shit. Sam you are in so much trouble." I scowled, preparing to leave, not wanting to see any more. I was just about to go when, like every other time, it became weirder. Ruby pulled a small pocket knife and cut into her forearm, blood trickling out in a steady stream. Sam ran his tongue over the wound, encompassing the cut with his mouth entirely.

_"Dude, Luce's husband is a freak. Is he actually drinking that demon chick's blood?"_

I left quickly and quietly, not wanting to witness any more. I was already dreading my return to Luce. I had no idea how I was going to tell her all of this.

* * *

**~Luce POV~ **

Leila had been gone for over a week. I was worried about what would happened if Sam found her spying on him. I was beginning to regret sending her after him when I heard a knock on the door. I rose from my position on the couch and made my way to the door. I flung the door open, revealing Leila standing with a downcast expression.

"Hey, I'm so glad you're finally back! I was so worried." I ushered her in and led her back to the living room.

"Luce, Sam doesn't deserve you." She blurted out when I sat next to her.

"What?" I stared at her, my stress levels rising.

"I wish I didn't have to tell your this, but..." Leila took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Sam is cheating on you with a demon. He is also drinking her blood. And, I saw him exorcize a demon, but without chanting."

"Wait, slow down. Start from the beginning, I wanna hear everything."

* * *

"Luce? Bobby? I'm back." Sam's voice rang through the house.

Bobby had gone out to the junkyard, trying to avoid my sudden flare of anger. Leila stood next to me in the kitchen, Selena on her hip.

She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "You've got this."

I shook off my nerves and made my way to the living room where Sam was.

"Hi, honey. How was your hunt?" I greeted, not even trying to hide my anger.

"Uh, good," he shrugged. "Who's that?" He glared at something behind me; I didn't need to turn around to know he was referring to Leila.

"Oh, that's my friend, Delilah. Her family is dead, so Bobby is being gracious enough to let her stay here for a while. Isn't that nice of him?"

He flared his nose, apparently sensing more, "Yeah, I guess."

"Delilah, would you do me a favor and take Selena upstairs to play? I'd like to speak with Sam in private."

She nodded at me, giving me an encouraging smile, before leaving the room.

"So, how long are you gonna be with us this time?"

"I dunno."

I glared at him, "I know, Sam. I know everything."

"Excuse me?" Sam's voice cracked.

"I know about Ruby, the demon blood, the- the demon exorcisms. You've been caught."

"Luce," he sighed.

"Sighing in frustration, not remorse? Interesting. So, you don't regret sleeping with a demon, and drinking her blood, while your wife was at home, very pregnant with your children? Fascinating."

"Luce, it's not like that." He began to approach me, placing his hands on my arms only to have them brushed off.

"Explain it then, because I just do not understand."

"Ruby is trying to help. I'm drinking the blood to grow stronger. I'm going to kill Lilith. I'm exorcizing demons with my mind. This way the people actually live. I never intended to cheat on you, it was an accident, a mistake."

I nodded, more sarcastically than actually understanding. "Sam, you know what really bothers me about all this?" I stared up at him questioningly, "It's not that you cheated, it's that you didn't tell me any of this. Why couldn't you just tell me where you were, what you were doing? Obviously, this is to get revenge, or something, on Lilith because of Dean. I honestly do understand. However, I really am not pleased with the way you're going about it. You've gotta know what you're doing is wrong, and most definitely not safe. What would Dean say if he were here? Do you think he'd approve?"

"I know, but there's no other way." He fell onto the couch and held his face in his hands.

"Okay, stow the self-pity, I know it's an act." I plopped down next to him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

He looked over at me with a smirk, "You see right through me. It's the blood, it makes me feel empowered. It's addictive."

"Wow, my husband is addicted to demon blood. Well, at least it's not crystal meth or something," I joked, wanting to lighten the mood a bit.

Sam laughed, but it was short lived. "I do have to wonder, how did you find out?"

I stared at him, internally debating whether or not to tell the truth. "You're not the only one with a demon friend, Sam."

"Delilah?" He asked, his eyes narrowing on the staircase.

I put a hand on his thigh, "Stop. Relax. It's fine, it's Leila."

"Leila? Your sister?" He asked, his eyes going wide.

I nodded, refusing to meet his gaze. "Please, leave her alone. It's so wonderful to have her back. She showed up a few days after you last left."

"Huh, and you had her spy on me, didn't you?" Sam asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"Maybe," I cringed.

Sam let out a loud laugh, almost a bark. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me toward him. I rested my head on his torso, "Luce, I'm so sorry I've put you through this and forced you to have to take such drastic measures to get the truth out of me. I've lost your trust, but I intend to earn it back."

"And how are you planning to do that?" I asked, pulling away so I could look into his eyes.

"I'm staying. I'm severing all ties with Ruby and I'm going to stay with you and be the husband and father I'm supposed to be. You're right, Dean would be ashamed of me in he saw me now. I'm gonna make things better. I promise."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter took forever to write. I couldn't find the right words until a spark of sudden inspiration yesterday. This is a bit different from the other chapters, but I thought this might be a nice change from the usual. This opening part doesn't have any set time period, but the second part picks up in the last week of August.**

* * *

**~3rd POV~**

Hunters rarely managed to achieve a normal life. Some strived to find a way out; others gave up, knowing they'd never find it. Mary Winchester never wanted her boys to grow up surrounded by all the pain and suffering of a hunting lifestyle. Bobby Singer always hoped they'd find some normal, happy, safe life at some point.

When Dean died, he never thought he could have one. He accepted it. Hunting was all he knew how to do. He went out like a hunter, fighting to the last second. He gave everything he had to keep his brother, his Sammy, safe. Dean may have lost hope for himself, but he knew there was still hope for Sam. He had found a way out before, he could do it again. Luce showing up in their life was a blessing. She was Sam's scapegoat.

Luce had never dreamed of a normal life. The white picket fence, apple pie lifestyle just wasn't appealing to her. She was raised as a hunter. Hunting gave her a sense of purpose, as if she was needed. She'd lost every one she came to love. She had almost given up on the idea of letting herself get close to people. That all changed when she met Sam. Luce wasn't alone anymore; there was someone else who understood the pain she felt inside, someone else who'd lost everyone. When Luce found out her sister was pregnant, she knew she had to say goodbye to Sam. She couldn't have too many people around her, too many targets. She would never forgive herself if something happened to Sam.

With the Yellow-Eyed demon dead, Luce found hope. Hope that she might be able to let people in. She'd lost her sister, but vowed not to lose anyone else. Her niece became her main priority. Leila had entrusted Luce to keep her daughter safe, and that's what she planned to do, but she couldn't do it alone. She sought out an old friend, someone she could always turn to. Bobby Singer was her safety net. She could always turn to him when there was nowhere else to go.

It's amazing how easy it was for Luce to leave the life once she had a child to look after. It was all part of keeping her in the dark about the monsters in the world, ensuring her innocence. But the monsters will always come after her, whether she chooses to fight back or not. So, little Selena's innocence isn't as pure as Luce had hoped, but she's safe; that's what matters most.

Luce's reunion with the Winchester's resulted in a restoration of the bond between Sam and her, consequently resulting in a family. Their marriage, her pregnancy, was the scapegoat Dean had been hoping for. Sam had a way out.

After Dean's death, Sam lost sight of everything he had in front of him. His sanity was shattering, but he was oblivious. He was powered by revenge, and encouraged by a deceitful demon. In his mind, he'd already lost his family, Dean. He had all but forgot about Luce, and the children she was soon to give him. It didn't take much for him to realize his mistake. But once he truly understood that he wasn't alone, that there was someone to turn to, he started to turn it all around.

Sam quit running off with Ruby, quitting the demon blood cold-turkey. It was easier said than done, but he had someone to aid and encourage him. He and Luce began looking at houses, something affordable yet big enough for their new additions. They found a quaint two-story house not far from Bobby's, yet another one of their requirements. They packed up their belongings and moved into their new home, settling in right away. Leila took up the name Delilah and moved in with her sister and brother-in-law. She was almost like the family's guard dog, able to sense danger before the couple's hunter instincts kicked in. Sam wasn't completely comfortable with living with a demon. After all, what would Dean say? But Luce wasn't about to lose her sister again.

Sam and Luce had achieved a normal life, more or less. Everything seemed to be looking up, until Ruby started calling again. Sam repeatedly ignored the calls, but she was persistent.

* * *

"Luce?" Sam's voice echoed through the house.

"I'm in the nursery," Luce called back. The sound of Sam's footsteps grew louder and soon Luce heard the door behind her open. "Any day now."

Sam wrapped his arms around her torso and kissed the top of her head, "Are you nervous?"

Luce turned in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. "Sorta, but excited, too."

"Well, listen. I need you, Selena, and Lei- Delilah to go spend a few days with Bobby."

"Um. Why?"

"Ruby keeps calling. I, uh, I answered this morning. We're going to meet tomorrow."

"Sam," Luce sighed.

"No, no, it's not like that. I'm officially severing all ties with her. I owe her enough not to just abandon her." Sam explained, rubbing his hands over Luce's arms.

Luce stretched up and met his lips with hers. "I don't like this, but I trust you. But why do we need to stay with Bobby?"

"I'd just feel more comfortable about leaving if I knew you were safe. Okay?"

Luce nodded, "Alright. I'll go start packing."

* * *

"I'll be back before the end of the week, I promise. Also, try to not go into labor while I'm gone." Sam laughed and pulled Luce to him for a kiss.

"Yeah, okay. Like I actually have control over it." Luce smiled and stepped back as Sam got in the car.

He shut the door and rolled down the window. Luce approached the car and leaned down to be eye-level with Sam, "Seriously, Sam, be careful. I'm already worried."

"Just relax, stay calm. I'll be fine." He started the engine and put the car in drive, "I love you."

She smiled and kissed him again, "I love you, too."

Luce retreated to the porch and watched as Sam drove off. She entered the house sat down at the couch, watching Bobby read one of his many books. He stared feverishly at the page, as if willing it to give him the answers to all his problems.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Huh?" Bobby asked, still focused on the book.

"Do you want me to help?"

"Oh, uh no. I'm fine." Bobby replied, not looking up from the page.

Luce nodded and wandered off to the kitchen, where Delilah was with Selena.

"Hey, so I've been thinking," Delilah started.

"Well that's never good," Luce joked.

"Oh, ha-ha. Anyway, I was thinking I should keep an eye on Sam. Ya know, just to make sure he was being honest with you."

"No, it's okay. I trust him." Luce smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can do it!"

"Seriously, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

* * *

Luce awoke late that night to a dull ache in her lower back. The pain increased as it spread to her abdomen. She tried shifting positions to relax the pain, but with no avail. After a minute or so, the pain passed and she was able to relax. She dismissed the thought of it being a contraction and tried to go back to sleep.

The pain returned, in the same way, only minutes later. Luce moaned as the pain increased. She had a high pain threshold, but this was a new feeling to her. The pain passed and Luce settled back into her pillow, breathing deeply. She forced herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom across the hall. She sat down on the edge of the bathtub and held her stomach.

"Not tonight. Please, not tonight." Luce shut her eyes and focused on her breathing.

As another contraction started, Luce noticed a faint dripping sound. She opened her eyes to check the sink.

"Oh God." Luce gasped as she looked down to find that her water had broke.

Luce dried her legs off and made her way back to her room, moving as quickly as possible. She dressed herself and grabbed the duffel she had brought from home. She rushed off to Delilah's room to wake her, but found it empty. There was a note on the pillow addressed to Luce.

_"I know you trust him, but I don't. I'll be back soon. Love, Leila."_

Luce's pulse quickened as she began to panic. She threw the duffel over her shoulder and returned to her room. After pulling Selena out of her crib, Luce rushed down the stairs, finding Bobby passed out at his desk and an empty bottle of whiskey in front of him.

"Of all nights, why this one?"

She tried to shake him awake, but he was out cold. Luce laid Selena down on the couch and scribbled Bobby a note saying to meet her at the hospital when he awoke. She scooped Selena back up into her arms and ran out the door. She quickly buckled Selena into her car-seat and threw the bags in the backseat.

As she slid into the driver's seat, another contraction rippled through her body, this one being the worst of the night. Luce let out a small scream and rested her head on the steering wheel, waiting for it to pass.

"Aunt Luce?" Selena's small voice sounded worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sweetie." Luce gasped as the pain began to fade, "The babies are coming."

"Why aren't Uncle Bobby and Aunt Didi coming?" Luce smiled at the name Selena had give Delilah.

"They can't come with us now, but we'll see them in the morning." She started the engine and headed off to the hospital.

Luce drove as quickly as possible, but the drive seemed to take forever. Her contractions were getting closer together and the pain was getting worse. Luce sighed in relief when she finally pulled into Sioux Falls General Hospital.

"Sweetie, I'm not gonna be able to carry you and the bags." Luce struggled to keep her voice even as pain racked her body when she lifted Selena out of the car. She grabbed the bags and held onto Selena's hand as they made their way through the parking lot and to the doors.

Another contraction tore through Luce's body, forcing her to come to a stop. They were only a few feet away from the door, but Luce couldn't bring herself to keep going. Selena pulled her hand away and ran into the hospital.

"My aunt! The babies are coming! She needs help!" Her voice echoed in the quiet room.

A nurse smiled down at her, "Where is she?"

"Outside. She's hurting. Hurry!" Selena started crying, she didn't like seeing her aunt go through so much pain.

Another nurse rounded a corner with a wheelchair and rushed out the doors to find Luce. Selena started to shake, she had never been so worried. The nurse stared at her in wonder, "How old are you?"

"Two and a half. Is my aunt going to be okay?"

"Yes, she's going to be just fine. Look, here she comes." The nurse pointed to the doors where Luce was being wheeled in.

The nurse lifted Selena onto Luce's lap and the group made their way through the hospital to the nearest room; Luce answered all the necessary questions on the way there.

"Well, Mrs. Winchester, you've got quite the little helper here!"

"Don't I know it!" Luce laughed and ran her fingers through Selena's hair.

"Alright, here's your room. If you could change into this gown for us, we'll be right with you." The nurses handed her the dress and left Luce and Selena alone in the room.

Luce hoisted herself up and began undressing while Selena sat in the corner chair. "Selena, I am so proud of you. You've helped me so much tonight. Thank you, sweetie." Luce kissed the girl's forehead after putting on her gown. "It's going to be a long night, okay? So, you might want to try to go back to sleep. Here," Luce handed her one of the pillows and a blanket from the girl's bag. After making sure Selena was comfortable, Luce sat down on the edge of her bed and held her head in her hands.

"Hello, Luce." A gravely, monotone voice said.

Luce jumped and turned to the voice to find a man in a tan trench coat standing in the center of her room. "Oh, you scared me. Are you the doctor?"

"My apologies. My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of the Lord."


	18. Chapter 18

"Angel? What?" Luce gasped, staring at the man in confusion.

"I know you do not believe in the existence of angels, but we will soon be a very big part in your life, starting with your children." Castiel moved through the room, peering out the door.

"Okay, angels are real. I can accept that, I mean, I've got one right in front of me." Luce took calming breaths to keeps herself from hyperventilating. "You said something about my children?"

"They're birth is high priority in heaven. Why did you choose this particular hospital? Did you feel drawn to it for any reason?"

"Uh, it was the nearest hospital. Nothing special, why?" Luce was beginning to panic.

"This hospital is infested with demons. It seems Hell, also, put the birth of your children as their top priority."

"Demons? Here? Now?"

"Please remain calm. I will remain with you through the entire process. You won't be able to see me, but I will be watching. Others, too, will keep an eye on you. Young Selena, as well, will remain under our protection."

Luce shut her eyes and took a deep breath, now able to relax a little. "How will I know who is a demon and who isn't?"

"That is not important. Now, your doctor is on the way. Worry not, she's not a demon. Before I go, you must promise to stay quite about our meeting. Sam Winchester mustn't know of angels yet."

"I promise," Luce nodded at the angel.

"We will meet again soon, Luce. Good luck." Castiel glanced out the door once more before vanishing in the blink of an eye, making a soft whooshing sound, almost like wings.

* * *

Bobby awoke early the following morning. With a rancid taste in his mouth and a pounding in his head, he nearly missed the neatly folded note on his desk when he rose from his seat.

Bobby- Going into labor. Delilah left, family stuff. Taking Selena with me to Sioux Falls General Hospital. Please come as soon as you can. Love, Luce.

"Balls!" Bobby scowled as he threw on his cap and ran out his door.

Within minutes, Bobby had made his way through town and was parking next to Luce's car in the hospital parking lot. He rushed into the building and went immediately to the front desk.

"My niece," He huffed between breaths. "She went in to labor last night, or early this morning. Where can I find her?"

The woman behind the counter sighed and rolled her eyes at him, "Name of the patient please?" She asked as she poised her hand over a keyboard.

"Er, Luce Winchester." Bobby responded, slightly worried she'd used an alias.

The receptionist hit a few keys before glancing back up at Bobby, "Room 480."

"Thanks," Bobby nodded, not taking the woman's attitude to heart, and hustled to the elevator.

When Bobby made it to the room, Luce lay asleep in her hospital bed, wires and needles stuck in her body. The birth of her children had done a number on her body, but it was her heart that was suffering the most. There were two nurses in the room taking care of the babies and Selena was still asleep on the couch in the corner of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Bobby asked, quietly approaching the bed.

The nurses exchanged a glance before facing the hunter. Unbeknownst to him, he was in the presence of angels given the job of watching over the Winchester twins.

"Her heart is failing her. It seems it wasn't strong enough for childbirth."

Bobby ran a hand over Luce's head, smoothing out her hair. He excused himself to the hallway and dialed Sam's number.

Sam answered his phone after its second ring. He was a bit out of it when Bobby's voice met his ears, having been awakened by the phone. He had stopped at a motel to rest for the night, not wanting to be tired or weak when he meet with Ruby.

"Lucy went into labor last night. The babies are fine, but Luce.. Well, it's her heart, Sam." Bobby's voice cracked a few times.

"What?" was all Sam could get out.

"Are you listenin' to me, boy? Luce is dying. So, drop what you're doing and haul-ass back here."

"I'm on my way," Sam shut the phone and ran out the door to his car.

"What's wrong?" a voice called out to him as he opened the car door. "You seem to be in a hurry."

"Lei- Delilah, what are you doing here? You should be with Luce." Sam's heart dropped knowing that Luce was all alone.

"I don't trust you as much as she does. I had to make sure you were really going to sever ties with that demon chick." Delilah approached him with a scowl on her face.

"How noble of you, but you seem to be overlooking the fact that you are a demon, too. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go. Luce is in the hospital."

The color drained from Delilah's face, "Is everything okay?"

"No. Now, if you're the good-demon-sister you think you are, you will mount your bike and follow me back to South Dakota." Sam barked at her, "You are so good at following me."

* * *

After a few hours of driving, Sam made back to Luce. He arrived at her room in time to watch her heart monitor flat line. The constant beep rang in his ears, drowning out all other sounds. Doctors and nurses rushed past him to Luce. Time seemed to slow around him as he watched the workers trying to bring his wife back.

"Is that? Am I dead?" Luce whispered, looking down at her lifeless body.

"Yes," the gravely, monotone voiced angel returned. "Stay calm, this is temporary. Sam Winchester needs to see you this way.

"Call it," Luce turned to the muffled sound of the doctor's voice.

"Date, August 28, 2008. Time, 6:31 p.m."

Luce watched with Castiel as they pulled out her IV's and tubes. The doctors and nurses cleared the room, leaving just Sam out the door. He entered quietly, tears already fallen from his eyes.

"Lucy," he sobbed, taking a seat next to her. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't here for you. I haven't been here for you." His body shook with silent sobs, "It's my fault. I kill everyone I love."

"Castiel, please, let me go back. I can't watch him like this."

"Not yet."

"I will never go back to Ruby. I'm going to try to be the father to believed I could be." He sighed and hung his head, "I don't want to do this without you."

"Luce, you may return. Remember, say nothing of angels." Luce turned to the angel as he touched her forehead.

Sam took Luce's hand in his and kissed the back. Every fiber of his being ached in pain. He moved his hand to her wrist, feeling a faint pulse. He sat up straight and watched her face slowly get it's color back.

"Luce?" he whispered, moving to cup her cheek with his free hand. She stirred lightly beneath his touch and groaned.

"Sam?" She sighed and slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh, thank God." Sam gasped and let out a laugh. "I thought I'd lost you forever."

Luce blinked and looked around, expecting to see the angel in the room with her. "Yeah, me too." She stretched and moved to sit up in the hospital bed, "When did you get here? Is Leila with you? How'd it go with Ruby? Have you seen the kids yet? Where's Bobby and Selena?"

"Woah, slow down. One question at a time. I got here maybe a half hour ago. Leila is with me, but I'm not sure where she went off to. I never made it to Ruby; Bobby called to tell me about you before I made it to the meeting place. I haven't gotten to see the kids, yet. I'll call a nurse to check on you and then we'll go see them together. I don't know where Bobby and Selena are, they weren't here when I arrived." Sam paused and gave her a small smile, "Did I answer all your questions?"

Luce smiled back at him, "Yeah, I think so. Well, why don't you go get the nurse. They may want to know that I've come back from the dead."

* * *

**~Luce POV~**

After finished with the doctors, making sure I was healthy, Sam and I went to the nursery where our babies were. I hadn't even really seen them, my health went south very quickly after birth.

"Name please," the nurse in front smiled.

"Winchester." I answered, clasping Sam's hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Twins? Mason Dean and Lillian Marie, correct?" She verified, checking a few charts.

"Yeah, that's them." I smiled, feeling a surge of excitement at the thought of finally getting to hold my babies.

"Follow me, please," she smiled and led us through the room. "Here we are, the Winchester twins."

We stopped in front of two cribs, one holding Mason, who wore a blue onesie, and the other holding Lillian, wearing a pink onesie. The two children were both sleeping peacefully.

"Can they be moved to my room, now that I'm up and moving?"

"I can check with my superior." She nodded and left us.

Sam wrapped an arm around me and held me close, "They're beautiful."

"They are." I smiled and looked up at him, "We're a family now."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the unannounced hiatus. I'm on Spring Break and I hope to get a lot of writing done. After, I may have to go back on hiatus. I've been incredibly busy with school and family stuff. **


End file.
